Mal Karma
by Vulpix de Vulpecula
Summary: Wincest! Sam esta preocupadillo por su karma...
1. Chapter 1

Escuchad atentamente, porque solo lo repetire una vez...

Ni los personajes, ni la serie, ni nada de todo lo que sea de Supernatural me pertenece. Esto no se hace con animo de lucro, sino mas bien, para levantarme a mi el animo. Aunque me lo levantaria mas tener a esos dos ligeritos de ropa por mi casa... uhm...

Esto es un wincest, asi que si no te gusta el genero, ve saliendo de esta historia y cuidadito no te des con la puerta en el trasero al salir.

A quien le guste, que lo disfrute!

Capitulo 1.

- Mi karma me odia…

- ¿Qué? – Sam parpadeo, saliendo de su ensoñación y miro a su hermano. Ambos estaban en el Impala, camino a Nosesabedonde. Por la ventana llena de polvo del coche, se podía ver el típico paisaje de carretera, todo rodeado de campo y árboles frondosos. Empezaba a atardecer y el cielo se estaba volviendo naranja lentamente. Sam no se había dado cuenta de que pensaba en voz alta.

- Er… nada… olvídalo. – el mayor sonrío y se volvió un segundo a mirar a su hermano. Era mas divertido molestar a Sam que estar pensando en que había que lavar el Impala y calcular cuantos kilómetros podrían hacer antes de tener que repostar gasolina.

- No. Has dicho algo de tu karma. No me dirás que crees en esas cosas, ¿verdad, Sammy? – le pregunto burlón. Sam se enfurruño.

- Pues, mira, si. – Dean rió. – O sea, ¿Qué tiene de raro? Con todo lo que vemos a lo largo del día…

- Ya… o sea, que crees en el rollo ese del karma y encima piensas que te odia. En serio, Sam, no eres mas crío porque no entrenas.

- Tú dirás lo que quieras, Dean. Yo se de lo que hablo. – gruño el pequeño molesto. – Para que te enteres, el mal karma no va asociado solo a las malas acciones, sino también a las palabras y a los pensamientos.

- Aja… así que… ¿has tenido malos pensamientos, Sammy? ¿Tal vez con las "Latinas salidas"? – el pequeño bufo y se paso el resto del camino ignorando a su hermano.

Y es que Sam llevaba pensando en el tema del karma desde hacia mucho tiempo. Con más fuerza después de que Jess muriera, pero la idea se le vino a la cabeza cuando cumplió los quince años.

De hecho, pensaba que tuvo que ser Hitler o alguien igual de malo en su otra vida, porque no era ni normal el cachondeo que tenía con él el destino.

Como si no fuera bastante todo el rollo del demonio, sus poderes, la muerte de Jess, la de su padre y que fueran ahora los delincuentes mas buscados por el FBI, también estaba lo que descubrió a la tierna edad de quince años. Que su hermano le ponía. Así de simple.

Esa dulce edad no era la mas indicada para darse cuenta de que eres bisexual y que encima te gustaría hacerle mil barbaridades a tu hermano mayor. ¿Qué como se dio cuenta de eso? Mas simple aun. Un día que Dean volvió herido de una cacería y él le curo un corte feísimo en la espalda. Cuando termino de curarle, Sam estaba empalmado y lo único que había hecho era tocarle la espalda.

Para más INRI y desde entonces, su karma, esa cachonda hija de perra, tendía a ponerle en situaciones de lo más dantescas y en las que Sam tenía que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltar sobre Dean y comérselo a bocaditos pequeños.

¿Las minúsculas y cutres habitaciones de motel que no daban una mierda de intimidad y que él tenía que compartir con Dean veinticuatro horas al día?

Un infierno.

¿El coche, donde no había espacio ni para esconder la mirada?

Una tortura.

¿La voz de Dean cuando le llamaba entre polvo y polvo con la camarera de turno para decirle que no le esperara despierto?

Masoquismo puro y duro.

¿Su hermano saliendo del baño con solo una toalla y buscando su ropa delante de él casi poniéndole el culo en su cara, como estaba haciendo en ese momento?

Joder… ¿se podía tener más mala leche? NO.

- Dean… ¿Qué coño haces? – le pregunto el pequeño para distraer su atención del culo de su hermano.

- Calla, joder. No encuentro mis calzoncillos de la suerte. Ya sabes, los negros con el logo de AC/DC. – Sam parpadeo y tiro de la cintura de sus vaqueros y miro. Mierda.

- Er… no te mosquees, pero creo que los tengo puestos. – Dean le fulmino con la mirada.

- ¡No me jodas, Sam! ¡Esos son míos! Me hacen falta para… er… como se llame la camarera esta… la rubia…

- Es que no tenia limpios. – repuso, encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Y quien dice que eran tuyos? A mi me parece que son míos…

- Tío, son los del logo de AC/DC. Son míos. ¡Devuélvemelos! – gruño, extendiendo la mano. Sam rió.

- ¡Y una mierda! ¿Estas loco? – antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, Dean le había hecho la zancadilla, le tiro en la cama y se peleaba con sus vaqueros tratando de quitárselos. A Sam le dio la risa, vete tu a saber porque, y empezó a revolverse debajo de su hermano y dar patadas, lo que obligo a Dean a casi ponerse encima de el y tratar de inmovilizarle.

No paro hasta que le quito los boxers y se los puso con aire victorioso.

No paro a pesar de que con tanto roce podía sentir la erección del pequeño o los gemidos que se les escapo a ambos en varias ocasiones.

No paro ni cuando perdió la toalla en la refriega, dándole una perfecta visión de su miembro en pie de guerra a su hermanito. Ni por esas paro, no señor.

Se vistió como si no hubiera pasado nada y salio por la puerta riendo entre dientes.

- No me esperes levantado, Sammy. – Sam gruño y se dejo caer otra vez en la cama. ¿Cómo, por el amor del cielo, podía ser su karma tan hija de puta como para ponerle en esa situación? ¿Cómo?

14 de febrero. Sam no sabía ni que día era cuando se despertó esa mañana en la habitación del cutre motel de turno. Solo era otro día más.

Dean ya se había levantado, algo raro en el, pero no imposible, así que el pequeño aprovecho para ducharse y afeitarse sin interrupciones molestas.

Se dio una larga ducha, gastando casi toda el agua caliente. Casi se mato en el baño porque el suelo estaba tan gastado que resbalaba una barbaridad. Y el espejo que había sobre el lavabo tenía una raja que casi lo atravesaba. Si, puede que fuera de los moteles más cutres que habían visitado por ahora.

Cuando salio del baño, su hermano ya había vuelto. Con el desayuno y…

- ¿Flores? ¿De donde coño has sacado esas flores? O mejor aun… ¿para que cojones has traído flores? – su hermano se le acerco, muerto de risa con un ramo de esos que venden preparados en los supermercados, con flores de varios colores mezcladas sin orden ni concierto en una mano y una caja roja con forma de corazón en la otra, tendiéndoselas.

- ¡Feliz San Valentín, Samantha! – Sam parpadeo. En algún lugar del universo su karma y su destino tenían que estar descojonándose de la risa, congratulándose con el hermano que le había tocado en suerte. ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de alguien tan gilipollas como su hermano? Con lo fácil que habría sido que se fijara en alguna chica o en otro tío… uno que se pareciera físicamente a Dean, pero no fuera tan capullo, claro…

Gruñendo, le dio un manotazo para apartarlo y cogió uno de los cafés, fulminándolo con la mirada. Volvió a gruñir cuando se dio cuenta de que Dean había vuelto a traer los cafés a su gusto. O sea, café solo. Y punto. A el no le gustaba el café solo.

- Ja, ja, muy gracioso, en serio, Dean. Me parto de la risa contigo.

- Oh… ¿no te gustan? Y yo que pensaba que te harían ilusión. – mascullo fingiendo decepción y sentándose en la cama a comerse los bombones. – Pues están ricos. – le informo con la boca llena de chocolate.

- Me hace una ilusión tremenda, Dean. ¿Es que no se me nota? – pura ironía. El mayor frunció el ceño y le lanzo uno de los bombones, que el otro cogió al vuelo.

- Comételo, so aguafiestas. Están buenos. – Sam volvió a gruñir pero se comió el bombón. Era de chocolate negro con relleno de trufa. Vale, si, estaba bueno.

Si Sam pensaba que con lo de esa mañana terminarían todas las tonterías de Dean por un día, estaba muy, muy, muy equivocado.

Pararon a comer en una cafetería a medio camino entre Arkansas y Missouri. Siendo la fecha que era, el local estaba todo decorado con corazoncitos y flores y demás parafernalia.

Sam resoplo.

Dean soltó una carcajada.

Se sentaron en una mesa colocada en un rincón del local lo mas alejado posible de la cursi decoración. Sam enseguida saco el portátil para investigar algo y así ignorar a su hermano. Como si no supiera que a Dean, cuando le daba la gana, no se le podía ignorar.

- ¡Ey, Samantha! Un local muy romántico, ¿eh?

- Vete a la mierda, Dean. – gruño sin levantar la vista del portátil. No le hacia falta. Ya sabía que su hermano se estaba riendo. La camarera llego, toda alegre, a atenderles. No sabía la pobre donde se estaba metiendo.

- ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Qué les pongo? – Dean le sonrío.

- ¿Qué nos recomiendas, guapa?

- Bueno, hoy tenemos el menú especial de San Valentín, con tortilla con forma de corazón, salchichas y patatas.

- Pues dos especiales para mi y para mi Sammy.

- Deja ya las coñas, Dean. Te estas poniendo pesadito.

- ¿Es que no quieres tortilla, cariño?

- En serio, Dean. Eres un gilipollas. – la camarera retrocedió un par de pasos, asustada.

- Er… si quieren les dejo más tiempo para que lo piensen…

- No, no. Traiga los dos especiales, por favor. Si él no come, ya lo haré yo.

Cuando la camarera volvió a los pocos minutos con la comanda y puso los platos frente a ellos, Sam pensó que podría vomitar. O matar a su hermano. O las dos cosas. No solo las tortillas eran con forma de corazón… es que encima tenían una flecha atravesándolos hecha con tomate frito.

- No tengo hambre. – gruño apartando el plato. Dean achico los ojos.

- Vale. Ya me lo comeré yo. – y lo hizo. Se comió los dos platos. Y luego se paso el resto del día ignorándole. Genial.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Dos días más tarde. Estaban en mitad de una investigación en Kansas. Un posible espíritu vengativo que se estaba cargando a mas gente que el malo de una peli de terror de serie b. Todas las pistas apuntaban a un asesino sicópata llamado Bob Berdella, mas conocido como el Carnicero de Kansas. El mayor se paso media investigación tarareando "Diary of a Torture", canción inspirada en ese asesino.

Dean llevaba esos dos días sin molestarle y Sam estaba feliz de la vida. Aunque sabía que eso no iba a durar.

Esa noche, Dean volvió con dos botellas de José Cuervo y un par de limones, diciéndole algo que no había oído desde que termino el instituto.

- ¡Vamos a jugar a Verdad o prenda! – Sam parpadeo sorprendido.

- ¿Estas loco? – Dean torció la cara y se puso a cortar limones en rodajas con su cuchillo.

- No seas soso, Sam. No podemos hacer nada con el caso hasta mañana por la noche. Por una vez que nos tomemos un descanso no se va a hundir el mundo.

- Ya, pero…

- La investigación esta completa. Sabemos quien es el bicho, sabemos donde están sus restos y sabemos como cargárnoslo, pero no hay nada que hacer hasta mañana. Así que… ¿Por qué no podemos relajarnos esta noche y jugar a esto un rato? Anda… se buen hermano y compláceme. – Sam gruño, pero se sentó frente a su hermano en la mesa. Mucha gente podría decir que Sam era un experto embaucando con sus ojitos de cachorro. ¡Ja! Eso es porque no conocían la sonrisita de crío de cinco años made in Dean Winchester, claro.

- Pero solo un rato… no te creas que vamos a estar con esta tontería toda la noche. – Dean sonrío.

- ¡Genial! Ahora, Sammy… ¿verdad o prenda?

Cuatro de la mañana. Botella y media menos de tequila y Sam arrepintiéndose de haber cedido.

Después de dos chupitos y de confesar dos verdades realmente humillantes, el pequeño se paso el resto de la noche pidiendo prenda. Lo malo es que ya solo le quedaban los calzoncillos mientras Dean se partía de la risa con casi toda su ropa intacta. Tan solo había perdido la camisa y los zapatos. Lo dicho, su karma apestaba.

Ah, si… y los dos estaban ahora con una borrachera monumental, claro.

- ¿Verdad o prenda? – Dean rió. Estaba, si eso era posible, más borracho que Sam. Y ya tenia que correr para eso.

- Verdad.

- Vaaaaaaleeeee… Cuenta lo más raro que hayas hecho y que no confesarías ni a punta de pistola. – Sam ya estaba más que aburrido del juego. Su hermano no hacia mas que pedir verdad y casi se le habían acabado las preguntas humillantes. Ahora iban las de sexo.

- Bien… ¿lo mas raro? Ok. Si le cuentas esto a alguien, te juro que te despellejare vivo y no quemare tus restos para perseguirte y volver a despellejarte otra vez, ¿queda claro? – le amenazo. Sam asintió. A ver con que parida le salía ahora su hermano. – Va… una vez lo hice con un tío.

Vale. No podía haber oído bien. ¿Con un tío? ¿Dean acababa de reconocer que se había acostado con un tío? Esto no podía estar pasándole a él… y encima estaba celoso. Lo que faltaba, vamos.

- ¿¿¿QUE??? – su hermano sonrío torcido.

- Si, si. En realidad iba con una chica… uhm… morena, buena delantera, un culo de infarto. Pero ella me pregunto… "Oye, ¿te importa si se nos une mi novio?" y debía estar mas borracho de lo que pensaba porque le dije que no me importaba. Y al final acabe enrollándome con él y follándomelo mientras ella miraba. Como que fue algo rarito, pero… no estuvo mal del todo. Algo como muy salvaje… no se si me entiendes.

Definitivamente su karma era una perra sarnosa que le odiaba a muerte. Una hija de puta, vamos. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Dean follando con un tío. Dean besando a un tío. Vale. Estaba oficialmente empalmado y solo tenia unos boxers puestos. ¡Socorro!

- Er… si… vale… nos tendríamos que ir a dormir ya, ¿no te parece? – Dean sonrío torcido de nuevo y sirvió dos chupitos más. Dios… había perdido la cuenta de cuantos habían bebido ya.

- La ultima, Sammy. Venga. ¿Verdad o prenda?

- Verdad. – suspiro el pequeño.

- Sammy…

- ¿Qué?

- Pide prenda. – el pequeño parpadeo.

- Ni de coña. Solo me quedan los boxers y no me los pienso quitar. – el mayor se lamió los labios con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Daba miedo. Le recordaban a los ojos de los gatos cuando tienen al ratón a tiro.

- Pide prenda, que no te voy a hacer que te los quites. Solo quiero probar una cosa.

- No.

- ¡Porfa! – Dean borracho se ponía en plan crío. Pero Sam borracho no era capaz de negarle nada.

- Como me hagas algo humillante, te mato. – le advirtió. Dean rió y se inclino sobre la mesa, acercándose a el. – Dean… ¿Qué haces?

- Ssssshhhhtttt… quédate quieto… - susurro el mayor, cogiéndole la cara con una mano antes de besarle en los labios.

Decir que Sam se quedo de piedra, era quedarse corto. Estaba tan en shock que no atino ni a devolver el beso. ¿A que venia eso? ¿Era alguna broma pesada de su hermano? ¿Un calentón? ¿La borrachera? ¿Qué?

Dejo de pensar cuando su hermano le lamió el labio inferior. A Sam se le escapo un suspiro que Dean aprovecho para profundizar el beso y colar la lengua en su boca, mordisqueándole el labio.

Beso que duro hasta que a Dean se le resbalo la mano que tenia apoyada en la mesa y cayo sobre ella tirando todo lo que había encima. Al mayor le dio un ataque de risa y Sam salio volando hacia el baño, dejándole en la mesa, descojonándose solo.

El pequeño se encerró en el baño. No sabia si vomitar todo el tequila o echarse agua para saber si estaba soñando o no. Su karma era una perra de cuidado, sin duda alguna. Y encima estaba empalmado… genial…

Una semana después, Sam aun estaba preguntándose que coño había pasado la noche del tequila. Como era de esperar, a la mañana siguiente Dean se despertó, resacoso perdido, maldiciendo y jurando que no tocaría más el tequila y diciendo que no recordaba una maldita cosa después del undécimo chupito.

Sam no supo si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado, pero lo dejo pasar. Aquella noche quemaron los restos del asesino y partieron rumbo a otra parte. Lo que fue un alivio. El tal Berdella era un hijo de puta en vida y eso no había cambiado mucho tras su muerte. Su espíritu seguía buscando jovencitos a los que torturar y matar. Ambos Winchester se sintieron aliviados al librarse de ese fantasma. A Sam aun se le revolvía el estómago al recordar lo que ese bastardo le hacia a sus victimas.

Ahora estaban en San Antonio, siguiendo la pista de un grupo de vampiros que Bobby había localizado y les pidió que cazaran porque él se encontraba en la otra punta del país. Vampiros góticos, muy pocos discretos y que les dieron más trabajo del que se esperaban.

La cuestión era que la cacería había salido bien y sin heridas graves. Algún arañazo, un par de cortes sin importancia y dos o tres golpes que dejarían algún moretón. Pero más cansancio y sueño atrasado que otra cosa.

Por eso, cuando volvieron a la habitación de motel que llevaban tres días ocupando, Sam decidió que iba a olvidarse del mundo, de su karma, de su hermano y de sus cacaos mentales por esa noche. Y solo dormiría. Mañana seria otro día…

El motel escogido era peor que el anterior. Aunque al menos tenía tele por cable y minibar. Dean tomo nota de esos detalles por si después de ducharse aun le quedaban fuerzas como para ver una porno y tomarse una cerveza.

Arqueó una ceja cuando vio al pequeño tirarse cuan largo era en la cama y esconder la cabeza bajo la almohada. Ni siquiera se quito los zapatos para hacerlo. El mayor refunfuñó algo que Sam no pudo oír y se fue a la ducha.

A los quince minutos, Dean volvió, encontrándose con la misma escena. El pequeño ni se había movido y parecía completamente dormido. Normalmente le dejaría seguir durmiendo pero es que se habían pasado las ultimas cinco horas metidos hasta las cejas en una alcantarilla apestosa y como que no, vamos.

Con esa peste no había dios que durmiera. Así que, dando un gruñido y tras ponerse unos pantalones vaqueros viejos que casi no usaba porque estaban rotísimos, se puso a lado de la cama y le dio un golpecito en el pie a su hermano.

- Ey, Sam. – el pequeño solo gruñó, sin moverse. – Venga, tío. Que ya tienes la ducha libre. Incluso te he dejado algo de agua caliente. Pero no te acostumbres, ¿eh?

Nada. Que no sacaba la cabeza de debajo de la almohada. Dean suspiró frustrado. Su hermano apestaba. Ya sabía que estaba cansado, joder, él también lo estaba.

Pero no había dios que durmiera con ese pestazo, en serio. Era repugnante ese olor a carne y verdura podrida. Le zarandeó un poco del hombro.

– Vamos, Big Foot, levanta y dúchate, tío, que apestas.

- Me da igual. ¡Déjame en paz! – con un gemido desesperado lo vio acurrucarse y hacerse un lío con las viejas y amarillentas sabanas. Eso le hizo gracia. Su hermano mediría diez metros, pero cuando se ponía en ese plan, era como un puto crío. ¿Qué coño podía hacer para obligarle a ir a la ducha?

Y entonces se hizo la luz. Recordó algo sobre su hermano pequeño que le podría ser muy útil en esa ocasión. Sam tenía cosquillas. Pero muchas cosquillas. Vamos, que casi no podías rozarle sin que se partiera de la risa. Al menos, de crío le pasaba. Era buen momento para comprobar si eso no había cambiado.

Mordiéndose la lengua para no reírse y delatarse, se sentó en la ridícula cama de 90 en la que no entraba su hermano ni de broma y coloco una mano sobre su espalda.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, la deslizo despacio y casi sin tocarle hasta meter la mano bajo las mil camisetas que siempre llevaba el pequeño.

Paso los dedos por un costado consiguiendo que éste soltara un ruido, a medio camino entre un bufido y una risa ahogada. Dean sonrió de medio lado.

- Sam, o te levantas y te duchas o tendré que torturarte. Tu mismo. – le informó, repitiendo la caricia.

- No serás tan cabrón. – refunfuñó. Y añadió con voz de crío. - Estoy cansado, Dean.

- Apestas, Sammy. Así no te dejo meterte en la cama. – otra caricia más y Sam se dio la vuelta, quedando boca arriba, mirándole con los ojos brillantes por el sueño.

- Oblígame. – le retó con la voz ronca y sonriendo.

Al mayor le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y no se hizo de rogar.

Se lanzo sobre su hermano y empezó a hacerle cosquillas de tal manera que Sam pronto se estaba retorciendo en la cama, ahogándose de la risa.

El pequeño trató de defenderse del ataque y forcejeó, hasta que consiguió tirar a Dean en la cama, sujetándole como pudo los brazos y colocándose sobre él.

- ¿Ahora que? – se burló, todavía riéndose. - ¿Cómo vas a obligarme ahora a tomar esa ducha?

Dean volvió a esbozar esa irritante sonrisa de "soy el mayor y me se todos los trucos" e hizo lo único que Sam no se esperaba y que podría desconcertarle tanto como para que el mayor pudiera liberarse.

Movió la pierna y le rozó la entrepierna.

Pero no se la rozó en plan brusco o de "te la voy a aplastar de un rodillazo que vas a ver las estrellas". No, de esa manera. Mas bien fue suave, apretando lo justo para que Sam se mordiera el labio, cerrara los ojos y…

¡Catapum!

Ahora Sam estaba en el suelo, con su hermano haciéndole una dolorosa llave de judo para luego ser levantado bruscamente y empujado bajo la ducha con ropa y todo.

- ¿Ves, Sammy? – le ronroneó al oído con esa voz de enteradillo que a Sam le ponía de los nervios. – Mira que te tengo dicho que no me provoques, que luego sales perdiendo. – le soltó y abrió el agua caliente.

El pequeño le fulminó con la mirada, mientras su ropa se iba mojando y pegándosele al cuerpo. – Dúchate y quítate ese pestazo de encima. – le ordenó, recorriéndole el cuerpo con la mirada.

Con un gruñido de disgusto, Sam empezó a desvestirse y Dean salió del baño, dejándole solo en la ducha.

Cuando se quitó los vaqueros, ya empapados se dio cuenta de que estaba medio empalmado. Volvió a gruñir y se lavó rápidamente para luego abrir a tope el agua fría. Jodido karma… Jodido Dean…

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

- ¡Esto es ridículo!

- ¡Ssssshhhh! ¡Calla, que nos van a descubrir!

- ¡Es que es ridículo! ¿Por qué coño estamos encerrados en un puto armario?

- ¡¡Porque el FBI está abajo preguntando a Bobby por nosotros, capullo!

El día había empezado regular.

Cuando Sam se despertó esa mañana, en el asiento del copiloto del Impala y con una estupenda y dolorosa contractura en el cuello ya sabía que el día no iba a ser bueno. Y, desde luego, empeoró. Bastante, de hecho.

Los chicos Winchester pararon poco después en el desguace de Bobby. Dean necesitaba cambiar el radiador del Impala, porque éste se había rajado cuando cogieron mal un bache mientras huían de la policía local de San Diego y Sam pensaba aprovechar para echarle un ojo a un nuevo tratado de demonología que el viejo cazador había conseguido hacia pocos meses.

Mientras el mayor buscaba la pieza ideal para su nena y el pequeño discutía con Bobby sobre la validez de un exorcismo para súcubos del siglo XIII, aparecieron dos agentes federales preguntando por John Winchester y sus hijos. A los chicos solo les dio tiempo a oír a uno de ellos identificarse como el agente especial Paul Kellerman.

Bobby los metió a empujones en la casa y les ordenó esconderse. Lo más cercano y parecido a un escondite que encontraron fue un armario y ahí es donde se metieron.

De eso ya hacia quince largos minutos.

El armario, a parte de estar lleno de ropa de cama apolillada, era estrechísimo para dos hombres del tamaño de los Winchester. Y, claro, como que estaban algo justos de espacio…

- ¡Tío, ten cuidado, que me estas pisando!

- ¡Te jodes! ¡Me has pisado tú antes! ¡Auch! ¡Sam! ¡Que me estas aplastando contra la pared, joder!

- Perdón. Es que me he enganchado a algo.

- Pues yo me estoy clavando una percha, joder. Y, eh… ¿Sammy? ¿Llevas el móvil en el bolsillo o es que te pone meterte en los armarios? – Sam notó como le ardía el rostro de lo rojo que se puso.

Una suerte que estuvieran casi a oscuras. Jodido Dean… ¿es que no podía dejarlo pasar como todo el mundo? ¿Tenia que usarlo para meterse con el? Cualquier otro se haría el sueco si notaba la erección de su hermano pegándose a su pierna. Dean no, por supuesto. Por joder, que no quedara.

Lo miró en la penumbra. Los ojos verdes brillando burlones, una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa lobuna. Sam trató de apartarse, intentando que Dean no notara que se estaba excitando por culpa de la cercanía pero sus pies se volvieron a enredar con lo que fuera que hubiera en el suelo y tropezó.

Casi se cayó de culo.

Si no hubiera sido porque su hermano le sujetó de la chaqueta así habría sido. Pero Dean le agarró y tiró de él hasta casi pegarlo a su pecho.

El pequeño ahogó un gemido de frustración. Acababa de notar la erección del mayor, caliente y dura, pegándose a sus vaqueros.

Una sonrisa malvada adornó el rostro de Dean y Sam no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Esa clase de sonrisa siempre anunciaba problemas.

- ¿Qué? – consiguió preguntar con voz ronca.

- Nada. Que se nota que somos familia, tío. La tenemos más o menos igual de grande. – el pequeño volvió a ahogar un gemido. Esto no podía estar pasándole a el. ¡Jodido karma del demonio! – Claro que la mía es más grande.

Sam no pensó. Era algo que siempre le pasaba cuando Dean le picaba con cualquier chorrada de las suyas. Las respuestas le salían en modo automático.

- Si, claro. Eso es lo que tú te crees. – el mayor rió. Una risa grave y baja que le puso los vellos de punta.

- Es verdad. ¿No lo notas? Yo la tengo mucho más grande. – picarse con su hermano siempre era divertido. Totalmente infantil, pero divertido. Y al pequeño le gustaba porque le distraía de cualquiera de sus pajas mentales. Por eso le seguía el rollo.

- En tus sueños, fantasma. Yo soy más alto, ergo la tengo más grande.

- ¿Quieres que lo comprobemos, chaval? – preguntó el mayor con voz engañosamente suave. Antes de que Sam pudiera pensar en una réplica ingeniosa con la que contestar al mayor, Dean le había cogido la mano y se la había puesto en la entrepierna.

A Sam se le atragantó la réplica y el aire en la garganta al sentir ese duro miembro en la mano.

- ¿Dean? – masculló con el rostro sonrojado, tratando de liberar su mano. – Déjate de tonterías, anda.

- ¿A que es más grande? Yo diría que sí.

Sam estaba alucinando. Dean no apartaba la mirada mientras le obligaba a mover la mano, arriba y abajo, recorriéndole el miembro que iba endureciéndose más y más a cada segundo.

- Dean, en serio, para… - gimió. Dean le ignoró olímpicamente.

- Uhm… aunque… yo no he podido comparar. Eso no es justo, ¿no te parece? – el pequeño casi salta en el sitio al sentir la mano de Dean, apretando su miembro. – Bueno, esta difícil de decir. Creo que hay poca diferencia. Aunque sigo pensando que la mía es mas grande. - le ronroneó al oído, raspándole la mejilla con esa barba de tres días que tenía siempre y sin dejar de mover la mano.

A Sam casi se le frió el cerebro cuando las caricias subieron de ritmo.

Perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba, olvidándose de que estaba en casa de Bobby, de que los federales estaban allí preguntando por ellos y de que era a Dean al que tenía enfrente. Bueno, de eso último no se olvidó tanto.

Le dio un manotazo en el pecho y lo incrustó a la pared del armario. Dean soltó un juramento por el golpe, pero se dejó hacer.

El pequeño pegó su cuerpo al de su hermano y bajó la cabeza para poder saborear esos labios gruesos de nuevo. Solo tenía que bajar un poco más… un poquito más… solo unos milímetros más…

¡¡¡POM,POM,POM,POM!!!

- ¿Chicos? ¡Ya podéis salir! ¡Los federales se han ido! – la voz de Bobby rompió el momento, aporreando la puerta del armario.

Dean sonrío, divertido y se escabulló del pequeño, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de su escondite.

Sam se quedo aun un ratito más dentro. Con la frente y un brazo apoyados en la pared y una erección del veinte dentro de los pantalones.

- ¡Jodido karma!

Una semana después del suceso del armario, los chicos se encontraban en un antiguo y desastrado motel, a medio camino entre New Jersey y Pensilvania.

Bobby les había pasado un par de casos. Uno sobre un posible perro negro a las afueras de New Jersey y otro en Ohio. Algo estaba destripando ganado en ese estado y tenia toda la pinta de ser un chupacabras.

Sam estaba terminando de ducharse. Eran las once de la mañana. Habían estado conduciendo por turnos toda la noche hasta llegar al motel. A él le tocó el último turno y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Por suerte, el agua caliente cayendo sobre su cuerpo le relajo los músculos, aliviando la tensión y el dolor de las últimas horas conduciendo. El Impala tenia los asientos cómodos, pero estar tantas horas en el, mataban a cualquiera.

Ya tenía pensado en lo que iba a ocupar la mañana. Terminaría de ducharse, investigaría sobre los sucesos en la ciudad para asegurarse de que era un perro negro y no cualquier otra tontería y luego se acostaría mientras Dean hacia su parte de la investigación sobre el terreno.

O sea, ir al último lugar donde se decía que se había visto al perro e interrogar a los posibles testigos.

Salio de la ducha y se seco con una de las viejas toallas del motel, frotándose con fuerza el cuerpo para espabilarse. Aun le quedaba un rato para poder dormir y tenia que estar despierto para hacer la investigación. Se puso los pantalones del pijama y una camiseta vieja y descolorida con el logo de "Bad Company". Sonrío al verla reflejada en el espejo. Esa camiseta era antes de Dean, pero dejó de ponérsela porque decía que el grupo se había vuelto comercial. Así que ahora se la ponía él para dormir y solo para eso. Le estaba pequeña y demasiado estrecha como para ponérsela para vestir.

Se secó el pelo con una toalla y se miró al espejo. Necesitaba afeitarse. Y dormir. Como consideró que las ojeras ganaban a la barba, decidió pasar de afeitarse y hacerlo después de dormir algo. Pero antes tenía que investigar el caso.

Salió del baño para empezar la búsqueda en su portátil y se encontró con Dean, sentado en la cama y usando su ordenador. Tan concentrado estaba que ni se dio cuenta de que el pequeño estaba en la habitación, mirándole.

Dean estaba sentado en la cama, con una pierna apoyada en el suelo y la otra flexionada sobre la cama, el cuerpo inclinado hacia la pantalla y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Sam carraspeó para llamar su atención y arqueó una ceja cuando vio a su hermano tecleando frenéticamente y cerrando apresuradamente el portátil para luego mirarle nervioso.

- ¡Ey! ¿Ya has terminado? ¡Que rapidez! – el pequeño rodó los ojos y le arrebató el ordenador.

- Si. Ve a ducharte. Tienes que ir a interrogar a los testigos. Yo voy a investigar un poco antes de dormir. – Dean refunfuñó y se levantó de la cama.

- Ok, ok… que mandón, joder. Ya voy.

Cuando el mayor desapareció en el baño, Sam se sentó en su cama y abrió el portátil para empezar a investigar.

Comenzó con el perro negro, ya que era el caso más cercano.

Existían muchas leyendas sobre perros negros en Estados Unidos. Las que más consistencia tenían los situaban en Tennessee, Conneticut, Long Island y en la ruta 666 y la autopista 97 de Oregón.

Ninguna en New Jersey.

El pequeño se rascó la nuca, confundido. No es que se debiera hacer mucho caso a esos datos, porque la mayoría solo eran leyendas y rumores. Pero todas las leyendas se basaban en algo de verdad y eso lo había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo.

- Buff… probablemente lo que han visto sea un coyote o un perro callejero… - masculló cerrando el portátil y frotándose los ojos. – Esto es un callejón sin salida.

Tomó el portátil para guardarlo en su mochila, pero se arrepintió en el último momento.

La actitud de Dean había sido extraña cuando él entró en la habitación. Muy, muy extraña de hecho. Se habia puesto nervioso. Obviamente no estaba usando el portátil para investigar sobre el caso.

Con la curiosidad carcomiéndole por dentro, volvió a encender el ordenador y abrió el historial del Firefox.

Dio un resoplido cuando leyó la lista de paginas webs visitadas en la última hora.

- Rubiaspechugonaspuntocom, Asiaticasmazizaspuntoorg , dios, Dean… que previsible eres, tío. Y la última… - con la última página se quedó helado de la impresión.

No podía creérselo. Incluso la abrió para comprobar si lo había leído bien o era el sueño que le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Y no, no había leído mal.

- ¿¿Jovencitosconpollasgrandespuntocom?? – justo en ese momento, Dean salía del baño con el pelo aun empapado, una toalla echada sobre los hombros y vestido solo con unos vaqueros rotos. Sam se volvió hacia él, con los ojos desorbitados y un terrible enfado recorriéndole entero. - ¿Me quieres explicar esto? – le rugió, señalándole la pantalla. ¿Eso que sentía reconcomiéndole las tripas eran celos? Pues parecía que si…

Dean parpadeó y tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ligeramente, aunque enseguida puso su típica cara de póker.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, enano. – gruñó el mayor, sentándose en su cama. Sam seguía en sus trece. Dean le debía más de una explicación por eso.

- ¡Tío, que has estado mirando porno gay en mi portátil! ¡Claro que es asunto mío! – el mayor le miró serio, arqueando una ceja y empezó a secarse el pelo.

- No. No lo es. Lo que yo mire para entretenerme es MI problema. – Sam se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo.

- No puedo creérmelo… ¡Tú! ¡Viendo porno gay!

- ¿Y? – preguntó el otro, retándole con la mirada. - ¿Algún problema con eso?

Buena pregunta, pensó el pequeño. ¿Tenía él algún problema con el hecho de que su hermano viera porno gay en la web o con que se hubiera acostado con un tío?

La verdad era que no. No lo tenía. Pero se imaginaba a Dean con aquel tío que se folló delante de su novia, se lo imaginaba masturbándose viendo a los chicos de la página web y se ponía malo. Enfermo de celos.

Antes de que esos celos le hicieran decir algo de lo que después se arrepintiera y antes de que Dean pudiera protestar, Sam se cambió de ropa, cogió su chaqueta, las llaves del Impala y ando hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ey! ¿Adonde coño crees que vas con mi coche? – el pequeño respiró profundamente, pero no se volvió a mirarle. Si lo miraba… mejor no hacerlo.

- Yo haré los interrogatorios. Necesito tomar el aire. – y necesitaba salir de ahí antes de que los celos le ahogaran. – Descansa. Volveré en un par de horas. – y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás y sin que a Dean le diera tiempo decir algo para detenerlo.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Estuvo conduciendo por no sabia cuanto tiempo. ¿Minutos? ¿Horas, tal vez? Solo recordaba que cuando salió el sol no estaba tan alto como lo estaba ahora. Ni hacia tanto calor. Ni él tenía tanta hambre.

Miró su reloj.

Eran casi las tres de la tarde. Con razón el sol estaba donde estaba y él tenía tantísimo hambre. Y encima no había desayunado. Genial.

Estaba en una autopista de esas que atraviesan campo y más campo pero nada de civilización. Aunque si no recordaba mal, había pasado un cartel anunciando una gasolinera a unos diez kilómetros. Allí podría comprar algo para comer.

Un ruido bastante sospechoso proveniente del motor del Impala le distrajo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué demonios…? ¡Oh, mierda! – gruñó cuando vio salir humo del capó del coche y este se fue parando lentamente hasta detenerse del todo. – No, no, no, no, no, no. ¡No me jodas!

Con un suspiro de exasperación, bajó del coche y vio la cantidad considerable de humo que salía del capó. Eso no pintaba nada, nada bien.

Al intentar abrir el capó la primera vez, se quemó la mano.

Al segundo intento pudo abrirlo porque se tapó la mano con su chaqueta. Tuvo que apartarse del coche, tosiendo por el montón de humo negro que salía del motor.

- ¡Joder! ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome! ¿Por qué coño te has tenido que romper justo ahora? – le preguntó al coche, como si fuera a responderle. – Dean va a matarme… joder, jodido karma…- con un gemido de frustración, cogió su móvil y marcó el número de su hermano. - ¿Dean? Er… si, este… veras, no, no he llegado aun a eso… si, veras es que… el Impala se ha parado. Y está echando humo… - Sam tuvo que apartarse el móvil del oído por el fuertísimo grito que dio el mayor al oír esa información. – No, no sé qué le pasa… solo se paró de repente y empezó a echar humo… ¿Qué donde estoy? Buena pregunta.

Una hora después…

Hacia un calor de muerte. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y Sam estaba en camiseta porque había tenido que empujar el Impala hasta un lado de la autopista para evitar que le arrollara algún otro coche. A pesar de eso, no había pasado ni uno en la última hora.

Ninguno, salvo el que Dean había robado para llegar hasta allí. Ahora estaba ahí, con medio cuerpo dentro del motor y maldiciendo en arameo.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Una vez! ¡Coges una maldita vez el coche y te lo cargas! ¡Es que no me lo puedo creer! – Dean ya había pasado de la fase de "Estoy tan cabreado contigo que te chillo lo que quiero" a "Mi cabreo es tan grande que ya no me vale solo chillar". Parecía que estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo.

Sam se mordió el labio y se levantó del suelo, donde estaba sentado para acercarse un poco al coche. No mucho. Solo lo justo para ver y lo bastante lejos como para que su hermano no volviera a darle otra dolorosa colleja como con la que le saludó cuando llegó.

- ¿Está muy mal? – preguntó con un hilillo de voz. Dean se volvió, saliendo del motor. Tenía la cara y la camiseta manchadas de grasa y estaba sudando, pero sus ojos verdes brillaban de pura furia.

- ¿Mal? ¿Mal? ¿Qué coño has hecho? ¿Conducir cincuenta kilómetros en segunda? – siseó.

El pequeño bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Cuando cogió el coche, estaba tan enfadado y alterado que ni se fijó en cambiar las marchas mientras conducía.

- Er… pues no lo se… - Dean cerró los ojos un minuto y respiró hondo varias veces, como si estuviera tratando de controlarse. Sam retrocedió un paso, por si las moscas.

- Vale. – su voz fue tan suave, que Sam se asustó. Y mucho. Dean solo usaba ese tono tan suave cuando estaba más que enfadado. – Al forzar las marchas, te has cargado las bujías y se ha recalentado el motor. Hay que cambiarlas y echarle refrigerante. Y lo vas a hacer tú.

Sam parpadeo, confundido. ¿El?

- ¿Yo? Pe… pero… yo no entiendo de motores…

- Tú lo has roto, tú lo arreglas. – le dijo simplemente, tendiéndole una llave de tubo. – Te supervisare. Sigue mis instrucciones al pie de la letra y lo arreglarás. Cágala otra vez y haré que te arrepientas de ello toda tu vida, enano.

Vale.

El no era mecánico y no entendía de coches una mierda. Solo lo básico para conducir bastante bien cuando no estaba enfadado con su hermano.

Y tenía muy claro que él podía cambiar unas putas bujías y echar refrigerante en el motor. Vamos, hasta ahí llegaba. No era tan inútil.

Pero la cosa seria muchísimo más fácil si Dean no estuviera rugiéndole órdenes y respirándole en la nuca cada cinco segundos.

Y cada vez que el mayor hacía eso, Sam metía la pata de manera más escandalosa.

- Bien. ¿Tienes los guantes puestos? – el pequeño asintió, frunciendo el ceño ante el tono de sargento de su hermano. Casi le recordaba a su padre cuando les daba instrucciones antes de una cacería. – Ok. Empieza levantando la tapa del motor. ¡Con cuidado! Que es delicada. – Sam tiró de la tapa del motor, refunfuñando. Se le resistió un poco, pero consiguió sacarla y la colocó en el suelo.

- ¿Y ahora? – Dean le dedicó una sonrisa malvada y se colocó justo detrás de él, mirando al motor por encima de su hombro.

- Ahora… ¿ves esto de aquí? – preguntó, señalando unas piezas en el motor, pasando el brazo por la cintura del pequeño. Sam se estremeció ligeramente. – Esto son las bobinas. Tienes que desenroscar las tuercas que las sujetan y sacar las bujías para cambiarlas. ¿Entendido? Pues ya estas tardando.

- Vale. Ya voy… - cogió la llave de tubo para empezar a aflojar los tornillos cuando Dean le dio un fuerte azote en el trasero que le hizo dar un respingo en el sitio, consiguiendo que se le cayera la llave al suelo. - ¡Auch! ¿A que coño ha venido eso?

- ¡Gilipollas! ¡Antes de aflojarlas, tienes que desconectarlas del motor! – Sam quiso darse la vuelta para enfrentarlo, pero tenía al mayor tan pegado a él, que no podía ni moverse.

- ¿Y para eso me tenías que pegar? ¡Avisa antes!

- Cada vez que metas la pata, te pienso dar un azote. Así que ándate con ojo. – el pequeño volvió a refunfuñar, pero desconectó las cuatro bobinas del motor.

Dean estaba otra vez pegado a él, mirando sobre su hombro sin perder detalle de como desconectaba los cables, lo que hizo que el pequeño se pusiera aun más nervioso. Podía sentir el pecho de Dean pegado completamente a su espalda, su aliento en la nuca y su entrepierna en el trasero.

- ¿Contento? – preguntó con ironía cuando consiguió desconectar los cables.

- Pletórico. Ahora puedes desenroscar las bobinas. Coge la llave y empieza. Cuidado, no vayas a quemarte, que aun esta caliente el motor.

Sam intentó desatornillar las bobinas, pero el tener a Dean tan cerca le estaba poniendo tan de los nervios que se le escapó un par de veces la llave. A la tercera, el mayor le volvió a dar un cachete en el trasero, tan fuerte que el pequeño estaba seguro de que le iba a dejar marcada la mano.

- ¡Ay! ¡Joder, Dean! ¡Deja de hacer eso! – se quejó, haciendo un puchero. - ¡Que no soy un crío, coño!

- Pues deja de comportarte como uno y hazlo bien. Es patético que no seas capaz ni de hacer algo tan simple. – el mayor apoyó todo el cuerpo sobre la espalda de Sam y paso un brazo por su cintura, agarrándole la mano que sostenía la llave. – Te voy a enseñar como hace las cosas un hombre de verdad, niñato. – le susurró al oído.

Sam ahogó un gemido de excitación. Podía sentir la creciente erección de su hermano apretándose contra su culo, haciendo que él se pusiera duro también.

Ambos trabajaron unos minutos en silencio.

La mano derecha del mayor sobre la de Sam, moviendo la llave y aflojando los tornillos, mientras la izquierda se desplazaba distraídamente por su cintura, metiéndose por debajo de la camiseta, acariciándole el estómago.

Cuando el último tornillo fue removido, Dean respiró profundamente en el cuello del pequeño, que no pudo evitar un suspiro.

- ¿Y ahora que? – gimió casi sin voz. Dean rió junto a su oído, poniéndole los vellos de punta.

Sam empezaba a pensar que se le iba a freír el cerebro.

Entre la dura erección de su hermano presionando en su trasero y la mano paseando libremente por su estómago, rozándole la cintura de los vaqueros, el pequeño creía seriamente que iba a combustionar de pura excitación.

- Ahora saca la bobina de encendido. – Sam sacó la pieza con cuidado y la puso a un lado. – Así, bien… tienes que meter la llave del 16 en el hueco y desenroscar la bujía con cuidado.

- ¿Cuál llave es esa? – preguntó el pequeño confundido. Vamos, a él de llaves las justas para arrancar el coche. Dean volvió a darle un fuerte azote. - ¡Dean! ¡Ya vale! ¡Me vas a dejar el culo hecho polvo!

- Eso otro día. – gruñó el otro, poniendo la mencionada llave en las manos de Sam. – Esta es la llave del 16, capullo. Usa la carraca para girar la bujía y sacarla.

- No es mi culpa no saber estas cosas. – protestó Sam, aflojando la pieza. – Tú nunca me has dejado tocar el coche salvo cuando estabas demasiado cansado para conducir.

- Y ahora ya sabes el porque. – Dean movió la mano que tenia en la cintura de Sam y la bajó hasta su entrepierna. El pequeño dio un respingo que le hizo pegarse más a la erección del mayor y casi tiró la llave al suelo de la impresión. – Cuidadito, tigre. Como lo rompas, te mato.

- De… Dean… ¿Qué… que estas haciendo?

- Tú sigue con la bujía, Sam y no hagas preguntas tontas. – Sam tomó aire profundamente y trató de concentrarse en la pieza del motor y no en los nudillos que le rozaban suavemente la entrepierna sobre los vaqueros.

Cuando consiguió sacar la primera bujía, una fina lluvia de verano empezó a caer y Dean se apartó bruscamente de él, mirando al cielo cubierto de nubarrones negros.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Dame eso! – gruñó, arrebatándole a Sam la llave y colocando rápidamente la bujía nueva. – Entra al coche. Ya termino yo. No puede caerle agua al motor.

Un confundido y medio empalmado Sam se metió en el coche, resguardándose de la lluvia que ahora caía copiosamente. A los pocos minutos, Dean cerraba de golpe el capó y entraba en el coche, totalmente empapado.

El Impala ronroneó suavemente cuando su dueño lo arrancó.

- ¿Ya esta bien? – preguntó tímidamente el pequeño, mirando de reojo a su hermano.

- Si. Y no gracias a ti precisamente. No se como puedes ser tan torpe con esto, Sam. Parece mentira que tengamos la misma sangre. – Sam se enfurruñó en su asiento.

- ¡No es mi culpa no saber de mecánica! ¡Nunca me has enseñado! – el mayor rodó los ojos y dirigió el coche a la carretera.

- Ya, claro… anda, vamos a interrogar a los testigos. Al menos harás algo útil resolviendo el caso.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui hacemos un poco de crossover... con QAF. ^^

Capitulo 5.

Tras el incidente de la avería del coche, ambos cazadores se dedicaron a la búsqueda y captura del perro negro, completamente concentrados en la cacería.

Mientras Sam se cambiaba la empapada camiseta de "Bad Company" y comía algo, Dean habló con los supuestos testigos y averiguó el sitio exacto donde se había visto a la criatura.

En los alrededores de una vieja granja abandonada a donde solían ir los adolescentes del lugar para beber o reunirse para pasar el rato.

El lugar era bastante tétrico y estaba retirado de cualquier cosa que pudiera ser llamado civilización. Totalmente en ruinas, la granja tenía las puertas casi caídas, las ventanas con los cristales destrozados y las paredes llenas de pintadas de los críos.

Tuvieron que esperar hasta la noche para emboscar al perro. Todos los testigos afirmaban que, cerca de la media noche, un enorme perro, más grande que un mastín, aparecía entre las sombras con los ojos brillando en la oscuridad y atacaba al pobre incauto que merodeara por la zona.

Los chicos aprovecharon el tiempo para poner trampas, trazar un plan de ataque y comer unas hamburguesas compradas en el primer restaurante de comida rápida que encontraron. El plan era sencillo. Dean haría de cebo y trataría de atraer a la criatura a las trampas mientras Sam le cubría. Habían colocado cepos de plata en zonas estratégicas. Cuando el bicho cayera en uno de los cepos, lo rematarían con balas de plata consagradas.

El bicho resulto ser más rápido y más listo de lo que esperaban y les tuvo corriendo de un lado a otro durante más de tres horas. Aunque, finalmente, consiguieron liquidarlo, costándoles varias caídas por tropezar en la oscuridad y unos cuantos arañazos en brazos y piernas.

Tras descansar el resto de la noche, partieron rumbo hacia Ohio, atravesando Pittsburgh. Un chupacabras les esperaba.

Cruzaban por el centro de la ciudad cuando Sam se removió inquieto en su asiento por enésima vez. Dean sonrió y le miro de reojo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó con sorna.

- Nada.

- Tío… llevas una hora que no dejas el culo quieto en el asiento. ¿Qué coño te pasa?

- Tengo que ir al baño. – gruñó, sonrojándose.

- ¿Otra vez? Tío, paramos hace una hora. ¿Estas con la regla o que?

- ¡Vete a la mierda! Y para en algún sitio, joder. – el mayor iba a replicar algo, pero en ese momento sus tripas rugieron tan fuerte que se las oyó por encima de "Highway to Hell". Sam rió divertido. - ¿Qué? ¿Hay hambre o es que te has traído un gato de la granja?

- ¡Cállate! – gruñó, sonrojándose.

- Podemos parar a comer algo, Dean. Vamos bien de tiempo. Y yo de verdad necesito ir al baño. Me estoy meando. – el mayor sonrió, divertido.

Lo cierto era que tenía un hambre de lobo y le apetecía comer algo caliente para variar. Divisó a lo lejos una cafetería llamada Liberty Dinner y vio el cielo abierto.

- Ok. Pararemos ahí para comer. Tiene buena pinta.

- Genial. Porque ya no aguanto más.

Dean aun reía cuando consiguió aparcar el coche y Sam se bajó a toda velocidad sin apenas esperar a que apagara el motor.

Entró al local, siguiendo a su hermano, el cual fue directo al baño. Escogió una mesa junto a las cristaleras para poder vigilar bien a su nena. Pittsburgh tenia un índice de criminalidad alarmante y su coche era muy llamativo, sobretodo después de haber pasado por el lavacoches.

Cogió la carta e inspeccionó el local discretamente. Ya había echado una rápida mirada para asegurarse que no había polis cerca. Ahora iba a asegurarse que no había otra cosa más peligrosa.

Nada raro. Algunos clientes comiendo, casi todos hombres, una camarera mayor que vestía algo estrafalario, otra mas joven que… ¿era un travesti?

Dean parpadeó confundido y la miró mejor. Si, sin duda alguna era un travesti. Curioso.

Volvió a examinar a la clientela y al local, esta vez más detalladamente.

- Tío… me ha echado los tejos un tío en el baño descaradamente… - susurró Sam sentándose frente a él en la mesa. Dean se mordió el labio para no reír.

- Uhm… creo que estamos en plena zona gay de la ciudad. Y que este es uno de sus puntos de encuentro.

- Bueno… mientras la comida esté buena… - murmuró el pequeño, mirando la carta.

- Yeah. Esas tortitas huelen que alimentan…

- Y saben mejor aun. – la camarera mayor, la que vestía raro, estaba parada frente a ellos con una enorme sonrisa y un bloc en la mano. - ¿Qué os pongo, dulzuras?

Los dos chicos la miraron sonriendo.

No es que vistiera raro. Era extravagante a más no poder. Con el chaleco rojo lleno de chapas pro-gays, los pantalones negros y una camiseta rosa en la que podía leerse claramente "Mi hijo usa su culo para mas cosas que tu".

- A mi tortitas, por supuesto. Pero un montón enorme. – respondió Dean, mientras Sam rodaba los ojos, riendo por lo bajo. – Con chocolate y nata y un café solo, por favor.

- ¿Un cappuccino con moka podría ser?

- Claro que si, corazón. Este es un local de reinonas. Hay mil clases de café. – los dos chicos rieron.

- Pues entonces uno, por favor.

- Muy bien, preciosos. Os lo traeré enseguida. – la camarera se fue y Sam aprovechó para examinar el local, ya que con las prisas de ir al baño no había podido hacerlo antes.

- ¿Nos ha llamado preciosos? – preguntó Dean, aguantando la risa.

- Pues si. No se como no nos hemos dado cuenta antes de que el local es gay… hay posters del tema por todas partes. – Dean se encogió de hombros, vigilando su coche por la ventana.

- Es un sitio bonito.

- Si, el sitio esta genial, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Que parece que seamos parte del menú… - murmuró el pequeño algo cohibido. Dean echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y comprobó que su hermano tenia razón. La mayoría de la clientela se los estaban comiendo con los ojos descaradamente.

- No hagas caso. – le tranquilizó, encogiéndose de hombros. – Es la novedad. Cuando se cansen de mirar, volverán a sus cosas.

- Y no les podéis culpar por miraros. – la camarera había vuelto con el pedido. – No todos los días aparecen dos chicos tan guapos por aquí y estos no son famosos por respetar a las parejas. – les comento, guiñándoles un ojo y colocando los cafés y las tortitas frente a ellos. - ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?

Sam se atragantó con el café y se puso a toser descontroladamente. Dean tuvo que darle un par de golpecitos en la espalda para que se le pasara.

- Se podría decir que casi toda la vida. – respondió el mayor con una sonrisa, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de su hermano. – Nos criamos juntos.

- ¡Awwww! ¡Eso es tan tierno! Es raro ver a una pareja que lleve tanto tiempo junta y aun se les note la chispa. Bueno, chicos, que os aproveche el desayuno. – la camarera se fue dejando a Dean riendo por lo bajo mientras atacaba el plato de tortitas y a Sam fulminándole con la mirada.

- ¡Las tortitas están de muerte!

- ¿A que ha venido eso?

- ¿Qué más da, Sam? Si vamos a estar aquí media hora como mucho y luego si te he visto, no me acuerdo. ¿Qué te importa lo que piensen? – replico el mayor, pinchando mas tortitas con el tenedor. - ¿Quieres un poco? Están buenísimas, en serio. – Sam hizo una mueca.

- No, gracias.

- ¡Anda! ¡Pruébalas! – tonteó el otro, poniendo el tenedor delante de la cara del pequeño.

- Que no. No tengo hambre.

- ¡Solo un poquito! – Sam rodó los ojos e iba a replicar que le dejara en paz con las dichosas tortitas pero Dean aprovechó para meterle el tenedor en la boca, viéndose obligado a comer. - ¡Dean!

- ¿A que están buenas?

- Eres un puto crio, en serio.

Dean seguía riendo y haciendo el tonto con la comida, intentando que Sam comiera algo más, cuando entraron más clientes.  
Tres chicos que rondaban la treintena se sentaron en la mesa que estaba detrás del Winchester mayor. Sam, que les tenia de frente, echó un rápido vistazo.

Uno de ellos era bajito y con el pelo negro, con cara de buenazo. Otro era alto y rubio, con cara de pillo y hablaba sin parar, gesticulando muchísimo. El ultimo, también moreno como el primero, tenia pinta de contable y parecía el mayor de los tres.

La camarera se acercó a ellos y los saludó a todos por su nombre, lo que le dejó claro a Sam que eran clientes habituales.

- ¡Chicos! ¿Qué os pongo hoy? – los tres hombres la sonrieron afectuosamente.

- Café solo esta vez, Debbie. – respondió el rubio. - Hemos quedado para almorzar y no queremos ponernos fondones, ¿verdad, Teddy? – el moreno con cara de contable le fulminó con la mirada.

- Habla por ti, Emmett. – gruñó. – Yo quiero unas tortitas, Debbie. Con mucho caramelo. Ando depre… - la camarera rió divertida y se volvió hacia el bajito.

- ¿Y tu, Mike?

- Yo café y tostadas, mama. Y… ¿no podrías cambiarte de camiseta? Es vergonzosa…

- ¿Acaso pone algo que no sea verdad, hijo? – le regañó, dándole una colleja. Los otros dos rieron. – Os traeré la comida rapidito. ¿Dónde esta hoy Don Casanova? ¿No va con vosotros a almorzar?

- ¿Brian? Esta trabajándose a un cliente nuevo para la agencia. – contesto el bajito, Mike. Debbie, la camarera puso una mueca de disgusto.

- Oh… no quiero saberlo. Voy a por vuestro pedido. – cuando la camarera se marchó, los tres hombres se pusieron cómodos y empezaron a charlar.

- Brian esta últimamente peor que de costumbre. – comentó Mike, cogiendo uno de los vasos de agua que había en la mesa y dándole un trago. – Parece que estuviera en celo. – Ted rió.

- Yo diría que anda como siempre, vamos.

- Le echaría la culpa a las mareas y al influjo de la luna, pero como llevamos tres noches de tormentas eléctricas, pues va ser que no.

- No me recuerdes las tormentas. – gruñó Ted, cogiendo su vaso y bebiendo también. – La otra noche cayó un rayo cerca de la oficina y fundió todos los ordenadores de mi planta. – Mike se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa, como si fuera a contar una confidencia a los otros.

- Anoche Brian se fue con tres tíos a la vez. En serio, esta descontrolado. Parece que viviera solo de sexo.

- ¿Se los ligo en el Babylon o en otro club? – preguntó Emmett, con cara de sorpresa.

- En el Babylon, por supuesto. Ya sabes que es su coto de caza privado.

Dean se tensó al oír la última parte de la conversación. No es que estuviera cotilleando pero, teniéndoles tan cerca, era imposible no oír.

Y cuando oyó las palabras tormenta eléctrica, gente comportándose raro y deseo sexual exagerado se le activo el chip de cazador. Eran todas las señales de la presencia de un súcubo en la ciudad.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sam en un susurro al notar el cambio de expresión en el rostro de su hermano.

- ¿Has oído eso? – preguntó el mayor a la vez.

- Si. Están criticando a un amigo, ¿y? – Dean chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

- Suena a súcubo. – el pequeño rió por lo bajo y se recostó en el sillón.

- Dean, ya ves cosas sobrenaturales donde no las hay.

- Y normalmente acierto. – repuso el otro, frunciendo el ceño.

- A mi solo me parece un tío exageradamente promiscuo, no algo sobrenatural.

- ¿Qué nos cuesta comprobarlo? – preguntó Dean, encogiéndose de hombros y volviéndose hacia la otra mesa antes de que Sam pudiera replicar algo en contra. – Hola, disculpad que os moleste. – les saludó con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras, reservadas para las camareras.

Sam tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír al ver la reacción de los tres hombres.

Ted se quedó con la boca abierta y parecía incapaz de poder cerrarla. A Mike se le cayó el vaso de la mano y se puso perdidos los pantalones. Solo Emmett acertó a devolver la sonrisa a Dean.

- Por mi puedes molestar lo que quieras, cariño. – el mayor rió ante el coqueteo descarado del otro chico.

- Veréis, es que estamos de paso y nos gustaría salir esta noche a tomar algo. Pero no conocemos nada de la ciudad. Os he oído sin querer hablar de un club…

- ¿El Babylon? – la sonrisa de Dean aumento, haciendo que se le marcaran unas pequeñas arruguitas en los bordes de los ojos.

Sam se enfurruñó, molesto. Su hermano solo usaba esa sonrisa cuando coqueteaba en serio. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago.

- Si, ese. ¿Esta bien? – los ojos de Emmett chispearon.

- Oh, si. Es un club genial. El mejor club gay de la ciudad.

- ¿Os importaría decirme la dirección? Me gustaría llevar a mi chico esta noche, a ver si se suelta un poco. Andamos un poco estresados con el trabajo últimamente.

Sam ahogó un gruñido. Su hermano tenía una cara que se la pisaba, vamos.  
No solo estaba ahí, pidiendo la dirección de una disco gay y diciendo que eran pareja, sino que encima estaba coqueteando descaradamente con ese chico tan mono para sacarle la dirección del local.

Y a él le estaba sentando como una patada en el estomago ese coqueteo.

- Si quieres yo te la puedo enseñar esta noche. Vamos a ir allí. – Dean volvió a reír y se rascó la nuca. Sam odió al otro hombre por haber conseguido que su hermano hiciera ese gesto que le hacia parecer tan encantador.

- Gracias, pero el niño es un pelín celoso. – le respondió, señalando al pequeño. – Aunque seguro que nos veremos allí. – Emmett escribió algo en una servilleta y se la pasó a Dean, lamiéndose los labios, coqueto.

- Ni lo dudes, cariño.

- Tío… ¿Qué coño ha sido lo de la cafetería? – Dean rió divertido, sentado en su cama.

Después del desayuno y la conversación, ambos Winchester buscaron un motel cerca del club y se registraron en él.

Estaba a cinco minutos andando a la discoteca, así que no tendrían necesidad de coger el coche para ir esa noche.

La habitación del motel era amplia, de paredes blancas y con escaso mobiliario. Dos camas con colchas azules floreadas, un escritorio con un televisor y dos mesillas de noche, cada una al lado de las camas.

El único armario que había estaba empotrado en la pared, junto a la puerta de salida y frente al baño.

- No se a que te refieres. – contestó el mayor, mirando a su hermano de arriba abajo, haciéndole sentir incomodo.

Sam acababa de salir de la ducha.

Aun tenia el pelo empapado, revuelto y sin peinar y solo llevaba puestos unos vaqueros desabrochados y una toalla sobre el hombro izquierdo que empezó a usar para secarse el cabello. Desde donde estaba sentado Dean podía ver los boxers grises de Sam, que asomaban por encima de los vaqueros sin abrochar.

- Me refiero a esa tontería de querer ir a un club gay esta noche para un caso que no existe.

- ¿Estas celoso porque coqueteé con ese chico para conseguir la dirección? – preguntó el mayor riéndose.

- ¡No digas tonterías! – gruñó el otro, sonrojándose ligeramente, mientras se ponía una camiseta para taparse. Dean no dejaba de mirarle el pecho y ya se sentía más que incomodo.

- ¡Estas celoso! – se carcajeó Dean. – Eres adorable, Sammy. Pero imagínate por un segundo que ese caso inexistente, si existe. Que esas tormentas eléctricas son en realidad una señal de la presencia de un demonio. Imagina que de verdad hay un demonio aquí y nos largamos sin comprobarlo. ¿Qué pasaría?

Sam dejó de frotarse el pelo con la toalla y le miró torcido. ¿Por qué tenia que elegir Dean precisamente ese momento para mostrarse razonable? Joder…

- Vale, vale… cualquiera diría que te mueres por ir a ese sitio… - el mayor sonrió y se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama.

- Nah… todos los bares son iguales… - el pequeño lanzo la toalla hacia una silla y abrió su portátil para comprobar el parte meteorológico de Pittsburgh en la ultima semana.

- Esto no es un bar. Es un club. – comentó distraído. – No se que voy a ponerme para eso, por cierto… - abrió el Firefox y frunció el ceño al ver otra vez la pagina porno gay en la pantalla.

Estaba casi seguro de que la había cerrado la otra vez… ¿habría usado Dean nuevamente tu portátil para ver porno gay? Menuda cara…

- ¿A que te refieres con eso de qué vas a ponerte? Pues ropa… ¿Qué si no?

- Tío, se supone que vamos a un club gay y por tu culpa, vamos a hacernos pasar por una pareja gay… no podemos ir como si fuéramos a un bar de carretera. Necesitamos ropa nueva, más acorde con nuestra tapadera.

- Tendremos que ir a comprar algo para esta noche, entonces. – refunfuñó el mayor, levantándose y poniéndose las botas. Al ver que el pequeño no se levantaba, se acerco a el. - ¿Qué miras tanto en el portátil?

- ¿Este tío te suena de algo? – le preguntó el pequeño, aguantando la risa y señalando la pantalla, en la que se podía ver una pagina porno gay con una enorme foto de un chico masturbándose justo en el centro.

Dean arqueó una ceja al verla.

- No me jodas… ¿Ese no es el chico de la cafetería? Que fuerte… Ya decía yo que me sonaba de algo. - Sam cerró el portátil y se levanto riendo.

- Alégrate. Esta noche podrás pedirle un autógrafo, si quieres.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

A eso de la media noche, Dean y Sam se encontraban haciendo cola para entrar al Babylon. El aire estaba impregnado de la música ensordecedora, las risas de la gente que había alrededor, el olor a alcohol y a tabaco, las conversaciones casi a gritos…

El local era en realidad una antigua nave industrial reformada con la entrada dando hacia una calle pésimamente iluminada.

Pero la cola para entrar era enorme y la calle estaba llenísima de travestis,  
parejas de chicos cogidos de la mano y coches mal aparcados.

Los quince minutos que llevaban en la cola, Dean los pasó asimilando que el tío que estaba a su lado era su hermanito pequeño, porque aun no se lo creía.

Sam llevaba unos vaqueros negros ceñidos, una camisa blanca de lino con cuello chino y una franja negra que bajaba de su hombro derecho hasta su cintura y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Se había afeitado y, para alegría de Dean, no se había echado nada en el pelo y lo llevaba como siempre. Odiaba cuando se lo repeinaba hacia atrás con la gomina.

El olor de esa colonia tan seductora que se echo antes de salir le llegaba cada vez que cambiaba el viento y al mayor le entraban unas ganas enormes de hundir la nariz en su cuello de lo bien que olía. Crave de CK. No es que Dean se hubiera fijado, claro.

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo y a Sam se le escapo media sonrisa al ver como Dean intentaba arroparse con la fina chaqueta gris que traía puesta. El pequeño no podía creerse que su hermano pudiera parecerle aun más guapo de lo que ya le parecía en estado normal. Hasta que le vio con la ropa nueva.

Y eso que iba sencillo, vamos. Pantalones grises, tan ajustados que no dejaban casi nada a la imaginación, camisa negra con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y las mangas recogidas por los codos y una chaqueta gris a juego con los pantalones.

Dean decidió a última hora no afeitarse porque iban justos de tiempo, así que se le notaba una ligera barba rojiza y como no se había echado nada en el pelo, no lo llevaba de punta y algunos mechones caían sobre su frente.

Y Sam quería comérselo ahí mismo, en la cola de la discoteca. Eso y matar a todos los hombres que miraban a su hermano con las mismas intenciones que él.

Tras cinco minutos más de espera, por fin consiguieron entrar al club. Un golpe de aire caliente y cargado de humo les golpeo a los dos en plena cara.

Ambos cazadores se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el interior del lugar. Puede que por fuera pareciera una simple nave industrial, pero por dentro la cosa cambiaba, y mucho.

- Joder… - siseó el mayor, mirando a su alrededor. Sam no pudo más que estar de acuerdo.

El lugar era enorme, oscuro a ratos e iluminado con luces de colores en otros momentos. La música, casi toda versiones disco de éxitos de los ochenta, estaba excesivamente alta y cientos de hombres bailaban a su ritmo en lo que parecía la pista de baile.

Un par de pasarelas atravesaban por encima la pista de parte a parte y se podían ver parejas besándose o hablando.

Había muchísima gente. Demasiada, de hecho y Dean enseguida se quitó la chaqueta a causa del calor que hacia dentro del local. Sam le dio un golpecito en el hombro y le señalo el guarda ropa. El mayor asintió. Mejor dejar allí las chaquetas que cargar con ellas toda la noche.

- ¿Y ahora que? – le preguntó Sam recogiendo los tickets de las chaquetas. Dean le miro, parpadeando. Joder… con las luces azules la camisa blanca del pequeño destacaba el doble y podía ver claramente los músculos del pecho marcándose bajo la camisa.

- Ahora vamos a la barra por una copa. No puedo escuchar a Gloria Gaynor toda la noche estando sobrio. – Sam rió. – Luego nos dividiremos e intentamos encontrar a ese tío para comprobar si es o no un demonio y… ¡Auch! – el pequeño frunció el ceño al escuchar el quejido de su hermano. Dean se volvió molesto a mirar detrás de él. Dos hombres se alejaron a paso vivo, riendo por lo bajo. - ¿Será posible? ¡Me han dado un pellizco en el culo!

Sam soltó una carcajada y se inclino un poco hacia su hermano, quedando a centímetros de su cara.

- No me extraña. – le susurró al oído. – Tienes un culo perfecto. – él pequeño ignoró el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Dean cuando se separo de él. – Anda, vamos a la barra antes de que te violen y tenga que pelearme para defender tu honor.

Dean siguió a su hermano a trompicones, esquivando a la multitud y aguantando estoicamente todos los roces no tan casuales y los sobeteos a los que se vio sometido su culo. No quería que su hermano siguiera riéndose de él por eso.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la barra, casi no se sentía el trasero de los pellizcos que se había llevado. Y estaba seguro de que Sam tampoco sentía el suyo, pues había visto a más de uno meterle mano descaradamente mientras atravesaban la pista. En esos momentos se arrepentía totalmente de su genial idea de ir a ese club.

Dean le hizo una señal al camarero que se acerco solicito a atenderle, cosa que le sorprendió al Winchester mayor. La barra estaba abarrotada.

- Dos Jack Daniels, dobles con hielo, por favor. – el camarero, un chico de la edad de Sam, rubio y con los ojos azules, le sirvió las copas, sonriéndole coqueto. Dean arqueó una ceja y le pago las copas, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Sam, que había visto el intercambio de sonrisas, agarró su copa, fulminando con los ojos al camarero, que huyó asustado por la mirada del pequeño.

- Bueno… ¿Cómo localizaremos a ese tipo? – preguntó como si no hubiera intentado desmembrar al camarero con la mirada.

Dean se tragó la broma que iba a gastarle sobre la demostración de celos dando un sorbo de su copa.

- Preguntaremos por ahí. Un tío que se lleva a tres a la vez en la misma noche tiene que ser conocido a la fuerza. Seguro que se ha tirado a la mayoría de los que están aquí.

- Si tú quisieras, también podrías hacer eso. – repuso burlón el pequeño.

- Estamos trabajando y no me interesa, así que… Además, no soy al único que se están comiendo con los ojos.

Sam parpadeó sorprendido ante el tono molesto de su hermano e iba a preguntarle a que venia el comentario, cuando de entre la multitud aparecieron los tres chicos de la cafetería que, en cuanto les vieron, se acercaron a donde estaban ellos.

- ¡Hola! ¡Habéis venido al final! – saludó Emmett feliz. Sam se acercó inconscientemente a su hermano, como si quisiera dejar claro que iba con él. Emmett rió por lo bajo y se volvió a mirarle. - ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien? – le preguntó directamente al pequeño.

- Si. Este sitio es genial. – contestó Sam, forzando una sonrisa y apoyando un brazo en el hombro de Dean, que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida.

- Yeah, muy buena música. – el pequeño disimuló una risa tras su vaso de whisky al oír la mentira de su hermano.

- ¿Y como es que no estáis bailando? – les preguntó Ted. Los dos Winchester intercambiaron una mirada, alarmados. ¿Bailar? ¿Bailar? ¿Ellos? Ni de broma.

- Er… mejor más tarde…

- Si, eso, mas tarde. Ahora estamos bebiendo y eso.

- Pues nosotros si vamos a bailar, ¿verdad, Teddy?

Los demás rieron cuando Emmett arrastró a Ted a la pista de baile, llevándole de la corbata.

- ¿Por donde esta el baño? – preguntó Dean a Michael. Éste señaló hacia su izquierda. El mayor se acercó a su hermano para hablarle al oído. – Vale, voy a echar un vistazo por ese lado y de camino a mear. Tú vigila la pista por si aparece el tío ese.

- Ten cuidado.

Dean revolvió el pelo de su hermano y se alejó de la barra riendo. Volvió a atravesar la multitud que llenaba la pista, esta vez procurando ir más por los laterales, intentando evitar los pellizcos.

Gruñó molesto cuando alguien le empujó accidentalmente haciéndole entrar en lo que parecía un largo y oscuro pasillo. Oscurísimo, de hecho. Casi no podía ver a más de dos metros delante de él.

Se encogió de hombros y avanzó despacio, tratando de adaptar la vista a la oscuridad y pensando que ese seria el camino a los servicios. Al menos, tenía toda la pinta de ser eso.

No conseguía ver mucho, solo lo justo para notar bultos a su alrededor, que imaginó serian parejas dándose el lote.

Algo muy normal en una discoteca, donde siempre se buscaban los rincones más oscuros para esos menesteres. Porque, aunque su hermano pensara lo contrario, él si había estado antes en una discoteca. Que no lo tuviera como costumbre no significaba que no hubiera pisado una en su vida. Había muchas cosas de él que su hermano no sabía. Y él de Sam, ya puestos.

Un gemido ronco y excitado le sacó de sus pensamientos bruscamente.

Busco con la mirada el origen del sonido, que se repitió más fuerte y más largo, consiguiendo que se le pusieran los vellos de la nuca de punta.

Sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente por la sorpresa y su miembro reacciono ante la escena que tenia frente a él.

Un chico joven, de cabello castaño claro estaba recostado contra la pared mientras otro se encontraba arrodillado entre sus piernas haciéndole una señora mamada. A Dean se le secó la garganta. El chico que estaba de rodillas tenía el pelo casi tan largo y del mismo tono que Sam y el otro se lo acariciaba distraído, enterrando los dedos en su cabello a la vez que empujaba suavemente en su boca.

Dean cerró un segundo los ojos al oír otro gemido del chico. Un gemido ronco, oscuro y largo que le puso duro al instante. Imágenes de el y Sam haciendo lo que estaba viendo pasaron por su mente a traición, consiguiéndole una erección de las que hacían época.

- ¡Ey! ¿Quieres unirte a la fiesta? – Dean parpadeó confuso, al darse cuenta de que el tipo le estaba hablando a él. Tragó en seco y retrocedió un paso.

- No, gracias. Yo solo buscaba el baño. – el otro rió y bajo la mirada al chico que tenia entre sus piernas, acariciándole otra vez el pelo.

- Ya, seguro. Esta algo más a la derecha, me temo. – Dean retrocedió otro paso, hacia la salida.

- Gra… gracias…

- Si cambias de idea, nosotros vamos a estar aquí un rato mas, como el resto, guapo. – le propuso sonriendo pícaro.

Dean miró a su alrededor ahora con mas atención, ya que su vista ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Había más gente… bastante más gente igual que ese par. Algunos ya estaban directamente follando. Le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y su miembro se endureció aun más.

Con paso inseguro salio todo lo rápido que pudo del pasillo y llego a la pista, jadeando.

- Joder… ¡esto es un puto picadero! ¿Dónde coño nos hemos metido? – gruñó, buscando nuevamente el baño y tirando incomodo de sus pantalones, tratando de acomodar la durísima erección con la que cargaba ahora.

Sam se terminó su copa de un último sorbo y dejó el vaso en la barra. Llevaba veinte minutos vigilando la pista y no había visto a nadie que encajara con la descripción del tal Brian.

Michael hacía un buen rato que se había ido a bailar uniéndose a sus amigos y dejando solo al cazador, que se empezaba a aburrir de estar ahí y se preguntaba dónde demonios estaría su hermano.

Estaba tardando mucho para solo estar echando un vistazo en los baños… la idea de que Dean hubiera encontrado algo mas interesante que hacer en el club le pareció estúpida y le hizo reír… dos segundos antes de recordar que su hermano miraba paginas porno gays en su portátil. Ya no le pareció tan graciosa la idea… Tal vez debiera ir a buscarlo, por si acaso.

Mientras pesaba si ir buscar a su hermano o pedirse otra copa, lo vio.

Un tío que caminaba directamente hacia donde él estaba, mirándole fijamente a los ojos y avanzando con andares felinos.

A Sam se le atascó el aire en la garganta al verlo.

Era un hombre alto, como Dean más o menos, de unos treinta, pelo oscuro un poco más largo de lo normal pero no tanto como él, ojos oscuros hasta donde podía ver, sonrisa diabólica y un cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado que Sam no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada.

Llevaba una camisa negra sin mangas, dejando al descubierto unos fuertes brazos y unos vaqueros gastados que le tenían que estar cortando la circulación por fuerza de ajustados que los llevaba.

Todos se volvían a mirarle con deseo y Sam podía entenderlos perfectamente. No solo era la apariencia, que ya de por si era imponente.

Era la seguridad que había en sus andares, la arrogancia en su mirada. Si el pequeño creyera en esos rollos del aura, diría que la de este tipo era puro fuego. E iba hacia él.

El Winchester tragó en seco y por primera vez en su vida se sintió mas presa que cazador bajo la mirada de ese hombre.

Se volvió hacia la barra tanto para pedir una copa como para evitar esos ojos.

Necesitaba otro whisky y con urgencia. Suerte que él camarero fuera tan eficiente y le sirviera rapidito. Pero se le atragantó el primer sorbo cuando notó a ese hombre colocarse a su lado, tan cerca que casi se rozaban.

- ¿A quien hay que follarse para que te pongan una copa? – le oyó preguntar a voz en grito. El camarero se acerco solicito, comiéndoselo con la mirada. – Lo mismo que esta tomando él. – pidió, señalándole.

Sam tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no inmutarse. El tío era aun más guapo de cerca y tenía una voz ronca y sensual que…

- ¿Eres nuevo? – le preguntó, entornando los ojos y dando un trago a su copa. – No te he visto nunca por aquí.

- Estoy de paso. – el hombre sonrió, lamiéndose los labios y mirándole de arriba abajo, consiguiendo que Sam se sintiera como la merienda de alguien. Más específicamente, la merienda de ese tipo.

- Lo sabía. Conozco a todos los que están aquí y tú no me suenas de nada.

- No dudo de que conozcas a todos los de aquí. – replicó Sam, devolviéndole la sonrisa, tratando de aparentar una seguridad que no sentía ni por asomo. Ese tipo conseguía intimidarle de una manera que no llegaba a entender.

- Brian Kinney. – se presentó, extendiendo la mano. Sam se la estrecho. Un agradable escalofrío le recorrió al tocarle. Una mano de dedos largos, calidos y suaves. Una mano que estaba hecha para dar placer.

- Sam Winchester.

- Winchester, ¿eh? Como el rifle. – bromeó, riendo. – Ya solo falta que me digas que eres de Texas. – el pequeño rió, algo mas relajado por la broma.

- De Kansas, mas bien. – Brian le volvió a sonreír y se acerco a él, pegando su rostro al oído del pequeño para susurrarle pero sin llegar a tocarle en ningún momento.

- Y dime, Sam Winchester de Kansas… ¿Qué se te ha perdido por este pozo de perdición? – Sam se tensó levemente ante el ronroneante tono de su voz, pero no se alejo.

No sabía si era por el segundo whisky o por sentir el calor de ese cuerpo tan cerca o por qué exactamente pero el escalofrío que le recorrió esta vez fue de lo más agradable.

Mucho más que agradable.

No le apetecía apartarse… además, aun tenia que comprobar si ese tío era o no un demonio. Cosa que parecía más que posible, porque el efecto que tenía en los demás no era ni normal.

- Estoy de viaje de negocios con mi compañero. – contesto con la voz mas entera que consiguió articular. – Hemos venido a relajarnos y a tomar una copa. Se supone que mañana seguimos el viaje hasta Ohio. – notó más que vio la sonrisa del otro.

- Si. Aquí viene mucha gente a relajarse después del trabajo. – Brian se separo un poco de él, para tomar otro trago. - ¿Y donde esta tu compañero? ¿Relajándose en otra parte?

- Ha ido al baño. No tardara en volver. – la risa seca de Brian le puso la carne de gallina.

- ¿Y te ha dejado aquí solo? Que mal… - le volvió a susurrar al oído, acercándose esta vez más y mordiéndole levemente en el lóbulo de la oreja. – A merced de todas esas lobas hambrientas… - Sam se estremeció, sintiendo avergonzado como empezaba a excitarse.

Puso una mano en su pecho y lo apartó levemente para beber un poco de su copa.

- Tranquilo, se cuidarme solo. – Brian rió y dejó su vaso sobre la barra.

- No lo dudo, Sam, no lo dudo. Pero no puedes quedarte toda la noche apalancado en la barra esperando a que vuelva tu compañero. Tienes que relajarte un poco también, bailar… conmigo. – le propuso cogiéndole de la mano y tirando un poco de él.

Sam no se movió.

La duda se reflejo en los ojos verdes del pequeño. Por una parte no se fiaba un pelo de ese tipo. Aun no sabía seguro si era o no un demonio u otra criatura sobrenatural, pero… por otra parte… lo que le hacia sentir era tan bueno…

- No bailo, gracias. – respondió a su pesar.

- Todo el mundo baila. – Sam se rascó la nuca, avergonzado.

No sabía como salir de esa situación. Su parte racional le pedía a gritos que se alejara de Brian. Su parte no tan racional le decía lo contrario. Y no sabía a cual de las dos hacer caso en ese momento.

- Yo no. – por ahora ganaba su parte racional. Y el pequeño no sabia si sentirse decepcionado consigo mismo o no. – No tengo sentido del ritmo. – trato de excusarse.

Brian se acercó a él y le quito el vaso de la mano, dejándolo sobre la barra.

Se coloco frente a Sam y apoyó ambas manos en la barra, a cada lado del cuerpo del pequeño, acorralándolo. Acercó su rostro dejándolo a centímetros del de Sam, tan cerca que el Winchester podía sentir el calor que emanaba de ese cuerpo duro y bien formado.

- Todo el mundo tiene sentido del ritmo, Sam. Bailar es como follar y algo me dice que tú tienes muy buen ritmo en eso, ¿me equivoco? – el pequeño no pudo evitar sonrojarse. – Déjame al menos que te enseñe esto. Hay sitios más interesantes por aquí que la barra. – le ronroneó al oído, todo sexo y malas intenciones.

Sam no pudo contener un suspiro al oler la colonia del otro. Olía de muerte.

- Mi… mi compañero… se va a preocupar si no me encuentra - tartamudeó con los ojos cerrados cuando Brian le mordió suavemente en el cuello. Joder, no tenia ni idea de cómo lo hacia ese tío, pero le estaba poniendo a cien. – Cristo. – susurró, mas por el mordisco que para comprobar si estaba poseído. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada castaña de Brian. Bueno… al menos sabía que no estaba poseído.

- Tu compañero no va a preocuparse. Seguro que ahora estará divirtiéndose por ahí. Vamos. – se separo, tirando de nuevo de su mano. Esta vez, Sam si se movió. – Te traeré de vuelta antes de que venga tu compañero. Solo vamos a dar una vuelta. – Sam se dejo arrastrar por el otro, mezclándose con la multitud.

Por un segundo pensó en Dean y en lo que le diría si lo viera en ese momento, pero desterró ese pensamiento de su mente.

Brian tenía razón en una cosa. Dean seguramente estaría divirtiéndose por ahí, retozando con cualquiera.

¿Por qué tenia él que quedarse y esperarle como siempre? ¿Por qué no iba a poder divertirse un poco también? Esta vez no. Esta vez no iba a esperar a que su hermano volviera con su típica cara de satisfacción de después de follar.

Esta vez, Dean iba a tener que esperarle a él. Y a la mierda lo que pensara.

- No puedo creérmelo… ¿otro? Este hace el… ¿Cuántos?

- El quinto de esta noche. Al menos que sepamos. – refunfuñó Ted.

Los tres hombres habían vuelto a la barra poco después de ver como Brian se alejaba hacia el cuarto oscuro llevando a Sam de la mano. – No se de donde saca fuerzas, el bastardo. – Michael y Emmett rieron tras sus vasos.

- Ni idea, pero es que encima solo oyes maravillas de él. Así que encima de cantidad, hay calidad. – repuso Emmett bebiendo su Cosmopolitan. - ¿Cuánto creéis que tardara con este? Lo digo por si me da tiempo de consolar a su amigo…

- No se… ¿media hora? – aventuró Ted, dando un sorbo a su cerveza. Michael soltó una carcajada.

- Vamos, Ted. Con un tío como ese tienes que echar al menos una hora. Está demasiado bueno para un polvo rápido. Yo digo que a este se lo lleva al loft después.

- Yo me lo llevaría, sin duda alguna. A él y a su amigo, vamos. Tienen unas manos enormes y ya sabéis lo que dicen de los que tienen las manos grandes. – comentó Emmett con picardía.

- ¿Él que dicen? – pregunto Ted confuso.

- Manos grandes, polla grande. – los tres rieron.

Y así se los encontró Dean cuando llego a la barra.

Claro que no se dio cuenta, de que las risas se cortaron justo cuando él apareció. Estaba mas ocupado pidiendo un whisky doble… o mejor triple. Aun estaba algo alterado por su paseo por el cuarto oscuro.

- ¡Ey! ¿Dónde estabas? Ya pensábamos que te habías ido. – Dean se volvió a mirarles, bebiendo media copa de un trago.

- No. Solo me perdí. – los tres hombres intercambiaron una mirada significativa.

- Deja que adivine… encontraste el cuarto oscuro. – aventuró Ted, aguantando la risa. – A todos los novatos se les queda la misma cara después de tropezarse con el cuarto oscuro. – Dean volvió a dar un trago a su bebida.

- Yeah, supongo que para vosotros es de lo más normal encontrarse gente follando en mitad de un local. – repuso con un bufido que hizo reír a los otros.

- Hombre, tanto como normal… a veces tienes un calentón y si alguien esta dispuesto a quitártelo… como que no vas a decir que no. Además, nadie tiene nada que los demás no hayan visto antes. – el cazador rodó los ojos y rió a su pesar.

- Supongo que si. Por cierto… ¿habéis visto a Sam? Se supone que tenia que estar aquí… - preguntó mirando a su alrededor, distraído.

Los otros volvieron a intercambiar una mirada, incómodos esta vez. Dean lo noto.

- ¿Qué? – Ted se limito a señalar hacia la pista, donde aun se podía ver a Sam caminando detrás de Brian. - ¿Qué coño…? – gruñó, soltando de golpe el vaso en la barra. E iba a ir detrás de su hermano para espetarle que demonios se suponía que estaba haciendo pero en ese momento, las luces se apagaron, dejando todo el lugar a oscuras.

- ¡Oh, genial! ¡Los streapers! – chilló Emmett emocionado.

Dean gruñó, enfadado. Con las luces apagadas no se veía absolutamente nada, salvo el escenario donde varios hombres se estaban desnudando al ritmo de la música que sonaba en esos momentos.

Y lo que era aun peor… había perdido de vista a su hermano y al otro tipo. Así no podría seguirles ni ver donde habían ido. Aunque empezaba a tener una ligera idea…

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Sam no estaba muy seguro de cómo había pasado, pero en ese momento se encontraba apoyado contra la pared, con la camisa abierta completamente, con Brian besándole el cuello, colocado entre sus piernas y con sus manos acariciándole el pecho y los abdominales.

En serio que no sabia como habían llegado tan lejos en tan poquísimo tiempo.

Bueno… vale… puede que exagerara diciendo que no sabía…

Recordaba vagamente haber seguido a Brian al interior de esa habitación, los gemidos oyéndose más claros y fuertes, ver a varias parejas en distintos grados de desnudez haciendo de todo. Algunos simplemente besándose, otros de rodillas haciéndole una felación a alguien y una ligera mayoría directamente follando.

Recordaba que se sonrojó al verlos. Y que también se excitó. Mucho.

Brian le arrastro al interior, con mas fuerza esta vez y Sam acabo acorralado entre su cuerpo y la pared, dejándose hacer porque, para esas alturas, su cerebro ya no dirigía su cuerpo.

Estaba tan caliente que ni noto frío cuando el otro le desabrocho la camisa, aunque eso podría ser porque enseguida empezó a morderle y besarle el pecho. No estaba muy seguro de eso.

De lo que si estaba bastante seguro era de la enorme erección que tenía y que amenazaba con reventarle los pantalones. Y también estaba bastante seguro de que Brian se los estaba desabrochando.

- Joder… - siseo cuando el otro le delineo el miembro con la mano por encima de los pantalones.

- Vaya, vaya… la tienes muy grande, tigre. – rió Brian, mordiéndole el cuello y bajándole la cremallera de los vaqueros. – Esto va a ser muy divertido. – Sam gimió cuando el otro coló la mano en sus pantalones.

Le iba a dar un infarto. O algo parecido. Entre esa mano, esa voz llamándole tigre… que era lo mismo que Dean le decía cuando se burlaba de el…

Y nuevamente se colaba Dean en su mente, haciéndole imaginar que era su hermano y no ese hombre el que le estaba tocando, haciéndole sentir aun mas caliente. Pero Dean no estaba ahí. Probablemente le estaría buscando y si le encontraba de esa guisa…

Con toda la pena de su corazón puso una mano en el pecho de Brian para detenerlo y parar esa locura, aunque su cuerpo gritaba en contra de esa decisión.

Lo que no se le ocurrió a Sam fue que Brian era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba, porque, intuyendo lo que pasaba por la mente del pequeño, le cogio las manos, se las coloco por encima de la cabeza, inmovilizándole.

El Winchester le miro sorprendido. Brian sonrió torcido y acerco su rostro al del cazador hasta unir sus labios, besándole.

Al pequeño le pillo tan de sorpresa que se quedo inmóvil. Cuando los labios del otro le empezaron a acariciar los suyos, la sangre se le bajo a la entrepierna y comenzó a devolver el beso.

Brian le beso lentamente, con paciencia y maestría, devorándole despacio cuando Sam le dejo paso y haciéndole gemir y suspirar por más.

El cazador se sintió en el cielo y cualquier duda que le quedara aun, desapareció cuando las dos erecciones se rozaron, arrancándoles un sonoro gemido a ambos.

A la mierda las dudas.

-------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Joder, al fin! – gruño Dean frente a la entrada al cuarto oscuro.

Había tardado más de lo que pensaba en encontrarlo, pero al no conocer el lugar estuvo dando vueltas sin rumbo más de diez minutos hasta tropezarse otra vez con el sitio, por pura casualidad.

Y su enfado no había hecho más que aumentar a causa de la frustración por no poder encontrarlo a la primera.

Miro la entrada y respiro hondo para calmarse un poco. No podía entrar a ese lugar tan alterado, limitaría su percepción.

Entro despacio a la habitación, intentado acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad con rapidez para poder localizar cuanto antes a su hermano y sacarlo de allí aunque fuera a rastras. Debía encontrarlo antes de que fuera tarde y que le dieran al súcubo, si es que existía. A su hermano no se lo iba a follar ningún pijo de Pittsburgh.

Avanzo despacio, esquivando a las parejas y mirando a su alrededor para localizar a su hermano. Puede que estuviera a oscuras, pero alguien tan grande como Sam debía destacar incluso ahí. Un gemido le llamo la atención. En realidad, eran dos las voces gimiendo a la vez, pero una de ellas le era inconfundible.

- Sam… - rugió por lo bajo. Se volvió hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido y entonces lo vio.

Sam.

Su Sammy, apoyado en la pared, con las manos sobre la cabeza y la camisa abierta mientras se besaba apasionadamente con otro tío y se rozaba descaradamente contra el. El otro le mantenía las manos arriba, sometiéndole, sin dejar de comérselo a besos y con la otra mano metida dentro de los pantalones del pequeño.

Dean empezó a verlo todo en blanco y rojo. Se le acelero la respiración y no estaba seguro de si era de furia y puros celos por ver como su hermano se dejaba hacer por ese tío o si era de excitación al verle tan caliente y dispuesto. Y él se estaba empalmando de verlo así. Genial.

A Dean le sobrevino un arrebato posesivo como jamás pensó que sentiría con su hermano. Vale que siempre había sido muy protector con Sam pero lo que pasaba ahora por su mente era totalmente distinto a eso. Lo único que oía en su mente era una letanía de mío, mío, mío, mío que no paraba y no le dejaba respirar con normalidad.

Un rugido de pura rabia le subió por la garganta llamando la atención de una pareja cercana que se alejo de el, asustados.

Echo mano a su bolsillo, buscando su pistola. Gruño disgustado al darse cuenta de que no la llevaba encima, ya que decidieron dejar sus armas en la habitación para no llamar la atención. Lo único que tenia en el bolsillo era la petaca de plata con agua bendita.

Bien, tendría que valer con eso. Luego se liaría a puñetazos si ese tío no entendía a la primera que Sam era suyo y solo suyo.

Sam se removió inquieto, tratando de liberar sus manos para poder tocar a Brian. Soltó un gruñido de satisfacción cuando por fin le libero y se dedico a quitarle la camiseta al otro para tener más piel que tocar.

El beso subió de tono y Sam apenas podía contener los gemidos y jadeos notando aquella mano masturbándole con seguridad. Ese tío sin duda sabia lo que hacia.

Resoplo excitado cuando Brian dejo de besarle para morderle fuerte en el cuello, clavándole los dientes en la yugular para luego lamerle el mordisco. Dios… eso se sentía tannnnnn bien… pero estaba dejando al otro hacer todo el trabajo y eso era imperdonable.

Bajo sus manos a los vaqueros de Brian y empezó a desabrochárselos cuando un chorro de agua fría cayo sobre sus cabezas, cortando el momento.

Sam parpadeo confundido, sin saber que había ocurrido y vio a Brian sacudiéndose el agua de la cabeza y gruñendo una maldición. El pequeño no pudo evitar morderse el labio y que las rodillas se le aflojaran al ver las gotitas de agua deslizándose por ese pecho.

- ¡Hola, Sammy! ¿Te diviertes? – decir que Sam se congelo al oír la irónica voz de su hermano seria quedarse corto.

Se le revolvió el estomago, la garganta se le seco y casi se cae al suelo de la impresión. Volvió despacio la cabeza, temblando de miedo y excitación encontrándose con la mirada furiosa de su hermano.

- ¿De… Dean? – ni le salía la voz. Los ojos verdes de su hermano brillaban de rabia contenida y Sam empezó a maldecir mentalmente. Su karma le odiaba, estaba clarísimo. De todas las situaciones incomodas que se le pudiera ocurrir para que le pillara su hermano, esta era sin duda la peor de todas.

- Perdona, tío, pero nos estas interrumpiendo. – Sam gimió. El enfado de Dean se podía hasta oler y era de los que hacían época. El milagro era que parecía estar conteniéndose. Por ahora.

- ¿Si? No me había dado cuenta. Que pena. – si, se estaba conteniendo y a duras penas y Sam empezaba a desear estar en otro sitio bien lejos de ahí. Como en la Antártida al menos.

- Pues ya lo sabes, así que si no te importa… - Sam volvió a gemir cuando Brian intento despachar a su hermano. Dean apretaba tanto la petaca en su mano que tenia los nudillos blancos. Estaba a punto de estallar.

- Pues mira, si me importa. – Brian miro al mayor, parpadeando y se volvió hacia Sam.

- ¿Le conoces? – el pequeño asintió, abrochándose los pantalones.

- Es mi compañero, del que te hable antes. – murmuro angustiado y esquivando la mirada de su hermano. ¿Por qué no podía caer un rayo o algo parecido para que rompiera ese momento tan incomodo? Brian se volvió hacia Dean, sonriendo con suficiencia.

- Oh… el compañero perdido… tío, te invitaría a la fiesta, pero no eres mi tipo, la verdad. – vale… Brian ya podía darse por muerto. Sam empezó a pensar posibles coartadas para su hermano y posibles maneras de evitar la masacre. No se le ocurría ni una. Mierda. Tenía la mente en blanco. Ni siquiera atinaba a abrocharse los vaqueros. Se quedo helado cuando Brian le ayudo con el botón de los pantalones.

- Quítale las manos de encima y aléjate de el. – rugió el cazador, levantando levemente el puño. Sam se tenso. No podía permitir que Dean formara una pelea allí. Primero, porque su hermano destrozaría a golpes a Brian y segundo porque les detendrían. Y no podían dejarse arrestar por una chorrada de su hermano.

Se separo de la pared y se interpuso entre su hermano y Brian, poniéndole al mayor su mirada de cachorrito patentada, a ver si conseguía ablandarlo un poco. No es que fuera a funcionar con el cabreo que tenia, pero por intentarlo…

- Ya, Dean… ya vale, vámonos. – le susurro, agarrándole del brazo. Dean se zafo de su agarre, sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada al otro hombre.

- No antes de que destroce a esa cosa. – gruño. Brian soltó una carcajada y se acerco a Sam, sacando un rotulador del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Antes de que ninguno de los dos cazadores pudiera reaccionar, escribió su número de teléfono en el pecho aun descubierto del pequeño y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

- Llámame si vuelves a Pittsburgh otra vez, cuando te libres del Neanderthal este. – Sam no se podía creer la arrogancia de ese hombre.

Casi le dio un ataque de risa cuando le vio recoger su camisa tan tranquilo y salir de la habitación como si no hubiera un cazador deseando matarle lenta y dolorosamente. Pero Dean no se movió. Se limito a verle salir y luego volvió su mirada a Sam.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Sam acabo bajando la cabeza, avergonzado y dolido por la mirada molesta que le dirigió su hermano.

- Dean… escucha… - el mayor negó con la cabeza, cortándole y extendió la mano.

- Dame los tickets del guardaropa. – ladro. Sam los saco de su bolsillo y se los entrego. – Te espero en la puerta. Y ponte bien la ropa. Parece que te acabaran de follar. – le gruño antes de salir de la habitación, dejándole solo.

Sam suspiro y se abrocho la camisa para seguirle minutos después.

En serio deseaba que ocurriera alguna catástrofe natural o algo por el estilo que evitara la confrontación que seguramente tendría con su hermano.

Incluso barajo la idea de salir por otro lado y darle esquinazo. Pero al final decidió armarse de valor y enfrentarlo. Si él podía soportar que su hermano viera paginas webs porno gays y se acostara con quien le daba la gana, Dean tendría que asumir que era bisexual y que podía enrollarse con un tío si quería.

Pero en serio que su karma le odiaba…

Cuando consiguió reunirse por fin con su hermano en la entrada del club, este le lanzo la chaqueta y empezó a andar hacia el motel. A Sam le costaba trabajo seguirle el paso, ya que cuando Dean estaba enfadado, muy enfadado como en ese momento, solía andar muy deprisa y pisando fuerte. Y, aunque el pequeño tuviera las piernas mas largas, Dean andaba demasiado rápido para el.

Aunque esa no era la única razón. Las costuras de los vaqueros se le estaban clavando en la erección y eso también le molestaba bastante, obligándole a parar cada pocos pasos para tirar de los pantalones.

Dean se giro a la derecha, metiéndose por un callejón que salía a la calle del motel y le miro de reojo un par de veces, antes de pararse y encararle.

- ¿Qué? – cuestiono el pequeño, un poco harto ya de la actitud de su hermano. Estaba cansado, tenía una erección que bajar en la ducha y estaba dolido por el enfado de Dean. El mayor negó en silencio, pareciendo más enfadado si eso era posible.

- Nada. – gruño, volviendo a andar hacia el motel. Sam bufo y le cogió del brazo, parándole.

- No. Dilo. Desembucha de una vez antes de que te atragantes. – Dean se zafo del agarre, con una expresión de furia apenas contenida que hizo retroceder al pequeño un paso. Sam se preguntaba que demonios podía haber hecho en ese momento para que se enfadara más.

- ¿Vas empalmado? – Sam se sonrojo. No pensaba que se le notaria tanto. Peor, no pensaba que su hermano se daría cuenta. Retrocedió otro par de pasos más, pero Dean se acerco, intimidándole. - ¡Vas empalmado! ¡No me lo puedo creer, Sam! – exclamo el cazador mayor, pasándose una mano por la cara.

- ¿Qué? – espeto Sam, empezando a enfadarse también. - ¿Qué no te puedes creer, Dean? ¡Dímelo! ¡A ver si así me entero de una vez porque coño estas tan enfadado conmigo!

- ¿Te van los tíos, Sammy? – gruño el otro, acercándose mas. - ¿Te la ponen dura? ¿Te la pone dura ese tío? – Sam soltó una risa seca, carente de humor.

- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa, Dean? – Sam también se acerco, quedando ambos a escasos centímetros. - ¿Qué me la pongan dura los tíos? ¿O que me la ponga dura ESE tío? – Dean intento retroceder, pero el pequeño se movió, cortándole la huida.

- Oh, no, no, no, no. Tú has empezado esto, ahora no te vayas a escaquear. Vas a tener que escucharme. – el mayor le miro, entrecerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

- Estoy esperando, Sam. – el pequeño frunció el ceño.

- Si, me la ponen dura los tíos. Si, me la puso dura ese tío. – Dean gruño algo inteligible, pero el otro lo ignoro. - Y para tu información, soy bisexual. Desde los quince. Pero como tu me dijiste hace poco, lo que yo haga en mi tiempo libre es MI problema, no el tuyo.

- ¡Vale! – ladro Dean, fulminándole con la mirada. – Otra preguntita… ¿ibas a follar con el? – Sam palideció y se paso una mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – el mayor bufo y le miro sorprendido.

- ¡Joder! ¡Ibas a hacerlo! – chillo, incrédulo. - ¡Ibas a ponerle el culo a ese gilipollas!

Sam volvió a tocarse el pelo y empezó a andar hacia el motel, ignorando a su hermano. Solo quería llegar a la habitación, ducharse y olvidar esa noche de una maldita vez y para siempre.

Pero Dean no parecía tan dispuesto como el a dejar ahí la discusión, porque enseguida le alcanzo y le corto el paso.

- ¡Déjame en paz, Dean!

- Todavía estas a tiempo, ¿sabes? – pura ironía y burla en su voz. Sam rechino los dientes. – Aun no se habrá ido. Puedes volver y hacerle una mamada. Seguro que te lleva a su casa y te folla hasta el amanecer encantado. – el pequeño le empujo, tratando de apartarlo, pero Dean no se movió.

- Te lo advierto, Dean. Déjame en paz. – rugió ya mas que molesto.

De un violento empujón, Sam acabo golpeándose la espalda contra la pared del callejón. El golpe fue tan inesperado y tan fuerte que le dejo sin aire. Un segundo después, Dean le retenía, colocando el antebrazo sobre su garganta, apoyando todo su peso sobre el.

- ¿No quieres, Sammy? – le pregunto con una falsa suavidad que le puso los vellos de punta. Dean coloco su mano libre sobre el aun hinchado miembro del pequeño y se lo apretó. – Porque tu amiguito parece que si quiere. Mira lo duro que te ha puesto ese tío. ¿Seguro que no quieres volver a que te folle? – Sam gimió e intento liberarse. Solo consiguió que Dean hiciera mas presión sobre su cuello, dejándole casi sin aire.

- Dean… suéltame…

- Parecía tener mucha experiencia, ¿no crees? – ronroneo en su oído. - Aunque el no te sabría follar como te mereces, Sammy. No es más fuerte que tú, no te podría dominar como debería para follarte bien.

- Dean, te lo advierto… suéltame… - gimió nuevamente. La voz y las palabras de su hermano le estaban excitando muchísimo, pero también le estaban haciendo mucho daño. ¿Por qué tenia que decirle todo eso? ¿A que venia? Casi sonaba como si estuviera celoso, pero eso no podía ser, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué pasa, Sammy? ¡Es la verdad! En todo caso, te lo tendrías que haber follado tu, no el a ti. Y sin embargo, se te derretía el culo por su polla. ¡Te morías porque te la metiera! – Dean apretó el miembro que tenia en su mano y Sam jadeo. – ¡Si vas a dejar que alguien te folle, Sam, al menos que sea un tío de verdad, no un pijo gilipollas que no sabe una mierda! – el pequeño le miro, con una media sonrisa amarga.

- ¿Alguien como quien, Dean? ¿Cómo tu, por ejemplo? ¿Tu si sabrías follarme bien? – esas palabras descolocaron un poco al mayor, que aflojo la presión en el cuello de Sam. Este aprovecho ese descuido para liberarse al fin y darle un doloroso puñetazo a su hermano en el estomago. Dean cayo de rodillas, sin aire por el golpe, jadeando. – No creo que estés a la altura tampoco. – siseo Sam, dándose la vuelta y alejándose del callejón, camino al motel. Dean apoyo una mano en el suelo y se incorporo trabajosamente, viéndole irse.

- Será hijo de puta…

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

- ¿Me pones otra, por favor?

- ¿Seguro? Porque ya llevas cuatro, chaval. – Sam sonrío cansado al camarero, un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos, con algunas canas en el pelo y en el bigote. No sabia porque, pero algo en la mirada de ese tipo le recordaba vagamente a Bobby.

- Y mas que voy a necesitar para volver a la habitación. – el hombre rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Pelea de enamorados? – preguntó, dejando otro botellín delante de el. Sam se sonrojo pero negó con la cabeza.

- Peor. Pelea de hermanos. – el camarero arqueó una ceja y le dejo beber solo, dándole una palmadita de animo en el hombro.

Sam suspiró y dio un trago a su cerveza.

Estaban a las afueras de Cleveland, a medio camino de Columbus. La cacería del chupacabras se complico más de lo que esperaban al principio y el maldito bicho les tuvo corriendo por todo el bosque durante tres días. Casi no pudieron ni dormir. La criatura no llego a matar a ninguna persona, por suerte, pero hizo muchos destrozos en el ganado de un par de granjas.

Sam estaba agotado, pero prefería mil veces estar en ese bar, bebiendo, que en la habitación del motel con el silencio y la mirada agobiante de Dean. Necesitaba un respiro de la nueva y atosigante actitud de su hermano.

Y es que llevaba sin hablarle apenas desde que salieron de Pittsburgh. Solo lo justo. En tres días no hablaron de nada que no fuera la caza. Ni un solo chiste, ni una sola broma, ni una sola referencia a lo ocurrido en el club. Nada. Ni un insulto, ni un reclamo, ni una discusión. Absolutamente nada.

Desde que dejaron el Babylon, desde la discusión en el callejón y el puñetazo de Sam, Dean no hablaba. O hablaba solo con monosílabos y frases cortas y ladradas.

Sam podía contar con los dedos de una mano las conversaciones que habían tenido desde entonces y le sobraban.

Lo gracioso era que Dean parecía totalmente calmado, y el pequeño esperaba que en cualquier momento explotara. Aunque, bien era cierto, que lo había imaginado que pasara mucho antes.

Como más o menos en la habitación del motel a la que Sam regresó, después de la discusión en el callejón, con Dean pisándole los talones.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, pensaba que seguirían la pelea, que Dean le reclamaría lo del puñetazo o que incluso le golpearía, pero para su sorpresa su hermano entro en la ducha y salio quince minutos después, listo para dormir.

Sin decir ni mu.

El pequeño le vio acostarse en su cama, sorprendido.  
Tanto que no reacciono hasta que el otro apago la luz y le dio la espalda.

Así que tuvo que ir al baño a oscuras, ducharse y ponerse la camiseta de "Bad Company" para dormir. Y Dean siguió sin decirle nada.

Sonrío divertido cuando recordó lo que le costo quitarse el numero de teléfono que Brian le había escrito en el pecho porque lo hizo con uno de esos rotuladores permanentes.

Tuvo que empapar una toalla entera con alcohol del botiquín para poder borrárselo y se le quedo la piel enrojecida de tanto frotarse. Eso si, antes se guardo el numero en la memoria del móvil y mando un mensaje de texto a Brian, disculpándose por el numerito de antes.

Le había caído bien y le hizo darse cuenta de una cosa muy importante. Tal vez fuera hora de fijarse en alguien más que no fuera su hermano.

Ese iba a ser su nuevo objetivo.

Pero antes tendría que hacer algo con la actitud de su Dean y esa manía nueva que le había dado de no dejarlo ni a sol ni a sombra, vigilándole como un halcón todo el tiempo, claro.

Esa era otra cosa que llevaba ocurriendo desde que salieran de Pittsburgh, la mañana siguiente a la visita al club.

Dean no dejaba de vigilarle constantemente.

Como si pensara que Sam fuera a escaparse en cuanto dejara de mirarle. Incluso había llegado al punto de cerrar la habitación con llave, guardándola luego en su chaqueta.

Ese día había tenido suerte.

Aprovechó que Dean se estaba duchando y que había olvidado cerrar, así que salio en silencio para ir al bar y tener un poco de tranquilidad. No le dijo nada, ya que supuso que se lo imaginaria. Tampoco es que hubiera mucho que hacer en esa zona.

Se terminó la cerveza con un último trago y el camarero le puso otra delante sin que la pidiera. Sam le arqueó una ceja, interrogante.

- A esta invito yo, que también tengo hermanos. – le dijo, contestando a la pregunta silenciosa y sonriéndole comprensivo. El Winchester le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Gracias.

- ¿Eres el pequeño?

- Si, por desgracia. – el camarero rió por lo bajo, secando unos vasos con un viejo paño. – Bueno, ya sabes. El hobbie de los mayores es chinchar al más pequeño. No se lo tomes muy en cuenta. – Sam soltó una risita.

- Intento no hacerlo, créeme. Aunque a veces…

Dean entró en ese momento en el bar, mirando furioso a todos lados, como buscando algo. Sam gimió al verle. Le estaba buscando a él. Genial. Se acabó la tranquilidad.

El camarero, al que no se le había escapado la curiosa entrada de Dean y el gemido lastimero de Sam, sonrío divertido y colocó otra cerveza en la barra, junto a la que ya tenía.

- Deja que adivine… ¿tu hermano? – el Winchester volvió a gemir lastimeramente, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el brazo que tenia apoyado en la barra, escondiendo la cara. – Anda, llámalo y que se tome la cerveza. Ya veras como se le pasa el cabreo. – el hombre se alejó a atender a otro cliente en el momento en que Dean se acercaba y se colocaba al lado de su hermano.

- ¿Se puede saber porque coño te has largado sin decirme nada? – siseó el mayor, enfadado. A Sam se le escapó otro gemido.

- Solo he venido a tomarme una cerveza. Pensé que te lo imaginarias al no verme allí, Dean. No se porque te preocupas tanto.

- No estoy preocupado. – gruño, fulminándole con la mirada. El pequeño soltó un suspiro y le acerco la cerveza sin mirarle.

- Bebe y calla, anda.

Una semana mas tarde, Sam estaba maldiciendo su mala suerte, su mal karma y todo lo que se le venia a la cabeza.

Estaban en Louisville, Kentucky, con un caso sobre sacrificios satanistas del que Bobby les había informado y que les puso los pelos de punta en cuanto se enteraron de los detalles.

En Louisville llevaban tres días desapareciendo niños de entre diez y quince años, que aparecían veinticuatro horas después totalmente destripados y faltándoles siempre algún órgano vital.

Al principio pensaron que seria un hombre lobo, ya que a la primera victima le faltaba el corazón, pero los tres siguientes aparecieron sin cerebro, sin pulmones y sin hígado.

Cuando consiguieron ver uno de los cuerpos en el forense, pudieron comprobar que las heridas eran muy precisas y causadas por un cuchillo, no por garras ni dientes.

Después de eso, Sam estuvo toda la cacería con el estomago revuelto.

Intentó convencer a Dean para involucrar en el caso a la policía, ya que el detalle del cuchillo revelaba que los causantes de las muertes habían sido humanos.

Pero cuando el detective encargado del caso ignoró varias indirectas de los hermanos, el mayor decidió que se encargarían del asunto ellos solos, ya que al parecer la policía estaba demasiado ciega para ver la relación que existía entre los asesinatos.

No recordaba haber visto nunca a Dean tomarse un caso de forma tan personal. No consintió en descansar hasta que acabaron con ellos.

Lo que no sabían era que no los hubieron pillado a todos en aquella emboscada que prepararon. Habían quedado unos pocos que esperaron hasta cogerlos con la guardia baja y les atacaron, llevándose consigo a Sam.

La cosa fue que estaba a punto de librarse de sus atacantes, pero se despisto un segundo mirando a su hermano y uno de esos tipos le golpeo en la cabeza por detrás, dejándole KO.

Cuando despertó se vio atado a una columna, sin camisa, en el centro de lo que parecía un viejo granero o establo en ruinas, listo para ser sacrificado a vete tu a saber que demonio y sin saber si Dean estaba vivo o no. Genial, simplemente genial.

Miro a su alrededor, aun aturdido por el golpe. El sitio era enorme y el estaba situado justo en el centro, dentro de un circulo de velas negras en el que había dibujado un extraño símbolo que el cazador reconoció como el sello de invocación del demonio Belial, un demonio mayor que se asociaba a la lujuria y el deseo.

Rodeando el circulo de velas, un grupo de unos ocho hombres, todos ellos ataviados con túnicas negras, entonaban un extraño cántico en latín que, por lo que pudo traducir, era una invocación para ese demonio.

Sam tragó en seco cuando, el que parecía el cabecilla del grupo, se acerco a él, puñal en alto y con bastantes intenciones de degollarle.

- Serás un buen sacrificio para nuestro señor. – siseó el hombre, con una sonrisa digna de un sicópata. – Así pagaras por haber destruido a la mitad de mi comunidad.

- ¿No estoy algo crecidito para gustarle a tu señor? Pensaba que le iban más jovencitos. – repuso el cazador con todo el sarcasmo que fue capaz, aguantando un quejido de dolor cuando el otro le hizo un corte en el pecho.

- Cierto es que mi señor prefiere la sangre joven e inocente. – el tipo lamió la sangre que manchaba el puñal y a Sam se le revolvieron las tripas. – Pero seguro que no rechazará la de aquel que ha herido a sus siervos.

- Como si le importarais una mierda. – bufó. - ¿Qué habéis hecho con mi hermano? – un nuevo corte y tuvo que morderse el labio para no emitir ni un sonido. No iba a darles esa satisfacción.

- Yo que tu, no le esperaría… - el Winchester le fulminó con la mirada. Eso no significaría que habían matado a Dean, ¿verdad? ¡NO podían haberle matado! ¡Era imposible! Tenia que estar mintiendo. Como pudo esbozó una sonrisa sardónica y se trago el miedo.

- Pues yo que tu, no estaría tan seguro… Va a hacerte picadillo por esto…

Sam cerró los ojos al sentir la hoja del puñal en su garganta, apretando ligeramente, no mucho, solo lo justo para hacerle sangrar un poquito. En el momento en que el cuchillo empezaba a rasgar su piel como si fuese mantequilla, un enorme estruendo hizo que todos se volvieran hacia la entrada del edificio.

Un coche había atravesado las puertas de madera, rompiéndolas en mil pedazos. Sam sonrío aliviado. Era el Impala.

Dean salio del coche con su 45 en la mano derecha y la Beretta de Sam en la izquierda, apuntando a cada lado. El pequeño tembló.

Su hermano llevaba una expresión que no veía desde que decapitó a aquel vampiro con la sierra mecánica. Daba escalofríos.

- ¡Soltadle! – corto y conciso y Sam daba gracias a su karma o a quien fuera de que esos imbéciles asesinaniños no fueran armados.

Solo el líder lo estaba, y apretó aun mas el puñal en su yugular, agrandando el rasguño que ya tenía, haciéndole sangrar mas.

- No. Suelta tu las pistolas o lo degüello.

El disparo retumbó en aquel recinto cerrado, tanto que Sam aun lo oía cuando el que le amenazaba cayo muerto al suelo. Un tiro entre ceja y ceja y sin titubear un segundo. Definitivamente Dean asustaba.

Se hizo tal silencio después del disparo que solo se oyó el sonido metálico de la daga al chocar contra el suelo.

- No voy a repetirme. – siseó con tanto desprecio en la voz que el resto tembló. - ¡Soltadle!

Uno de los que estaban más cerca de donde Sam estaba atado, se acerco y cogió el puñal de la mano inerte de su líder.

El chasquido del Colt al cargarse se oyó justo cuando ya lo tenia en la mano y el tipo tragó en seco, aterrorizado. Le temblaba tanto el pulso mientras liberaba a Sam que este pensaba que le cortaría por accidente.

Por fin libre, se acercó a su hermano caminando despacio y sin dejar de vigilar al grupo. Dean le hizo una señal para que entrara al coche y, cuando ya lo vio a salvo, entro él, caminando de espaldas y sin dejar de apuntar al grupo. Se sentó tras el volante y los saco de allí a toda velocidad.

Condujo durante una hora sin decir nada ni mirarle. Sam aprovechó para examinar los cortes, que no eran demasiado profundos y prácticamente ni sangraban, aunque si necesitaba desinfectarlos por si las moscas y pacientemente esperó a que su hermano parara, hablara, gritara o hiciera algo.

Lo que fuera. El botiquín estaba en el maletero y si Dean no paraba, no podría cogerlo y curarse.

El volantazo que dio, sacando al Impala de la carretera y parándolo bruscamente en una cuneta fue tan repentino que Sam tuvo que poner las manos en el salpicadero para no acabar rompiendo el parabrisas con la cabeza.

Antes de poder recuperarse del susto y espetarle que a que coño había venido eso, Dean rodeo el coche y lo saco a la fuerza tirando de su brazo.

Se dejó empujar, demasiado cansado para lidiar con el enfado del mayor, hasta quedar acorralado entre su cuerpo y el lateral del coche. Dean tenía su cara de póker, la misma que usaba cuando estaba cazando, o sea, totalmente inexpresivo.

Solo sus ojos mostraban emoción, brillando con algo que iba a medio camino entre la furia más aterradora al deseo más abrasador.

Lo que ocurrió después dejo al pequeño confuso y caliente y no se podía tener un karma más cabrón, en serio.

Dean parecía que no se decidía si ser delicado o brusco. Le sujetó el mentón suavemente, pero la rudeza que usó un segundo después para levantárselo y examinarle el corte le hizo estremecer.

Sintió sus dedos rozando la piel cerca de la herida, sin llegar tocarla y casi cayó desplomado al suelo cuando la caliente y húmeda lengua del mayor comenzó a lamerle el corte, limpiando así la sangre.

Tuvo que sujetarse a la carrocería del coche de lo que le temblaban las rodillas mientras Dean le seguía lamiendo la garganta despacito y respirándole en la piel del cuello. A Sam le iba a dar un infarto si el corazón le seguía latiendo a esa velocidad.

La boca del mayor fue subiendo hasta llegar sus labios besándole, mordiéndole y arrancándole un gemido que aprovechó para profundizar el beso.

El sabor de su propia sangre le excitó aun más de lo que ya estaba. Cuando las lenguas se rozaron, el beso dejo de ser rudo y se volvió suave, lento y apasionado.

Fue Dean el que terminó el beso, apartándose ligeramente para poder mirarle a los ojos.

Sam abrió los suyos lentamente, para encontrarse con el mismo enfado que llevaba viendo desde hacia mas de una semana en los ojos de su hermano.

- Esta sangre es mía. – le gruñó, a escasos centímetros de la boca. – Me pertenece. No tienes derecho a derramarla. – le lamió los labios y apoyo la frente en la del pequeño. – Y si lo vuelves a hacer, te mato.

Sam se limito a asentir en silencio, sin poder confiar en su propia voz, sentándose en el suelo. Dean se dirigió al maletero y saco el botiquín, tendiéndoselo a su hermano.

– Cúrate esos cortes antes de que se infecten.

Cinco días mas tarde, estaban en Springfield, Illinois. Cinco días sin caza, sin ningún trabajo a la vista y sin llamadas de Bobby.

Y no es porque no quisieran trabajar o estuvieran tomándose un descanso, es que no había trabajo alguno. La falta de costumbre hizo que las habitaciones se les quedaran pequeñas y el Impala que compartían se convirtiera en un infierno en la tierra.

Dean estaba aun peor que antes del caso de los satanistas y había redoblado sus esfuerzos en vigilarle. Ya ni salía a los bares si el pequeño no le acompañaba.

Pero al quinto día, Sam no pudo más.

Necesitaba ver a alguien que no le mirara eternamente enfadado y que le contestara con algo mas que un "si", "no" o "ni de coña" y cuando pasaron cerca de un centro comercial, vio su oportunidad.

Con las últimas cacerías, su vestuario se había visto sensiblemente reducido.

Solo le quedaban sanas un par de camisetas, dos camisas y unos vaqueros.

El resto había caído valientemente en combate. Ya era hora de comprarse algo de ropa nueva. Los vaqueros rotos puede que estuvieran de moda, pero las camisetas rotas eran patéticas.

Tuvo la suerte de que Dean no pusiera muchas pegas al plan, así que en ese momento estaban en una de las muchas tiendas de ropa masculina del centro comercial, cada uno por su lado, escogiendo la ropa que se iban a llevar.

Sam se lo tomó con calma y se paseó por toda la tienda un buen rato antes de decidirse, parando cada dos pasos para mirar distraído la ropa.

En realidad, estaba más atento controlando a su hermano y al momento en que dejara de vigilarlo para poder aprovechar y disfrutar de un poco de libertad.

Nunca pensó que se sentiría atrapado estando con Dean, pero así es como le hacia sentir ahora. Como si su mirada atosigadora se hubiera convertido en una trampa para demonios y él estuviera dentro sin poder escapar.

Dean no se ando con tonterías a la hora de comprar. Cogió algunas camisetas casi sin mirarlas, una camisa y unos vaqueros de los que le gustaban y no tardo en estar tonteando con la dependienta mas guapa de la tienda, pidiéndole consejo para el color de la camisa.

Sam le veía flirtear con la chica sintiendo alivio y celos por partes iguales.

Se encogió de hombros y decidió recordar que había decidido dejar de fijarse en su hermano. Así que se alejo discretamente y empezó su búsqueda privada de camisetas.

- Perdona… ¿tienes hora? – levantó la vista de la camiseta naranja que estaba mirando y se encontró con un hombre muy atractivo de ojos marrones y pelo oscuro. Algo en su sonrisa le recordó a Brian y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- ¿Ein? – aparte de ponerse colorado, también había perdido la capacidad de hablar. Genial. El hombre rió y le dedico una sonrisa que pareció iluminar el local entero.

- ¿Qué si tienes hora? Y espero que no vayas a comprarte ese horror de camiseta, tío. El naranja no te va para nada. – el sonrojo de Sam aumento aun mas, si era posible.

- ¡Ah, si! Perdona, no te había oído. Estaba en las nubes. – se excusó, dejando la camiseta en su percha y miro el reloj. – Son las… cinco y cuarto.

- Gracias. No te había visto nunca por aquí. ¿Estas de paso?

- Si. Solo he parado a estirar las piernas y a comprar algo. Llevamos casi todo el día en el coche. – el hombre arqueó una ceja, interrogante.

- ¿Llevamos?

- Oh… si… mi hermano y yo. Vamos a visitar a mi tío, en Missouri. – improvisó, pateándose mentalmente por hablar en plural y nombrar a Dean. Se suponía que ese era su ratito libre de su hermano. – Me gusta el naranja, ¿Por qué no puedo comprarme una camiseta de ese color? – preguntó para cambiar a un tema mas seguro. El otro rió divertido.

- Tío, el naranja te quedaría fatal. No pega con tus ojos. Te van más los tonos menos chillones. Por cierto, soy Gale. – se presentó, tendiéndole la mano. Sam se la estrechó, sonriendo.

- Sam.

- Bien, Sam. Visto el extraño y dudoso gusto que tienes, me voy a auto asignar tu ayudante en la titánica tarea de escoger camisetas. Si me dejas, claro… - la sonrisa del Winchester se ensanchó.

- Será un placer.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando mientras miraban la ropa y Gale le escogió varias camisetas que Sam en realidad ni miraba. Estaba mas atento a examinar al otro hombre que resulto ser muy hablador. En quince minutos ya le había contado media vida. Sam fue algo parco en respuestas pero, por suerte, Gale no pareció darle importancia y el pequeño disfruto de la charla y de la compañía, olvidándose de todo un poco.

- ¿Qué coño crees que estas haciendo? – o lo disfrutaba hasta que Dean apareció y con él, su furia ciega.

A Sam esa pregunta gruñida le puso de muy mal humor. Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse y se volvió hacia Gale, que tenia cara de no entender que ocurría. Le sonrió tranquilizándole e ignoró temporalmente a su hermano.

- Perdona, Gale. Pero creo que voy a tener que irme ya. Ha sido un placer conocerte. – el otro miró suspicaz a Dean, pero se limitó a sonreír al pequeño y estrecharle la mano.

- Lo mismo digo, Sam. Si pasas otra vez por aquí, avísame y quedamos para terminar la charla. – ambos Winchester le vieron alejarse y salir de la tienda. Sam se acercó a la caja a pagar la ropa.

Podía notar la rabia de Dean por ser ignorado, pero le importó bien poco. El también estaba bastante cabreado. Aun así no iba a montar una escenita en mitad de una tienda.

Solo cuando ya estaban junto al coche se permitió el lujo de encarar a su hermano, con sus ojos grises por el enfado.

- ¿A que coño ha venido eso? – le siseó. Dean le devolvió esa mirada furiosa que ya empezaba a odiar de veras, porque aun seguía sin entender porque estaba tan enfadado con él.

- ¿Qué quería ese? – gruñó el mayor, acercándose. - ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca de ti?

- ¿A ti que cojones te importa? – contraataco el pequeño. – Tú estabas coqueteando con la dependienta y yo solo estaba hablando. ¿Es que ahora no voy a poder hablar con nadie? ¿Qué te crees que eres? ¿Mi dueño?

Dean se le acercó tanto que no se tocaban por pura casualidad. Le vio lamerse los labios como si fuera a besarle y no, definitivamente no. Lo empujó lejos de él y rodeó el coche para poder poner distancia entre ellos.

– No eres mi dueño, Dean. No vas a poder evitar que tenga vida. Métete eso en la cabeza. – gruñó antes de entrar en el coche y sentarse en su asiento.

Dean aun tardó un minuto en colocarse tras el volante. Arrancó el coche, sin decir una palabra más y puso Metallica a todo volumen mientras salía del parking a todo gas.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.

Dos días más sin cacerías y Sam sentía que podría subirse por las paredes de pura frustración.

Llevaban sin hablarse desde lo del centro comercial y ese enfado, ese monumental cabreo que ambos llevaban arrastrando después de tres semanas no había hecho mas que aumentar, convirtiéndose en una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar.

Sam lo sabía. Dean lo sabía. Todo el maldito mundo con el que se cruzaban lo sabían y solo estaban esperando a que apareciera algo, a que sucediera alguna cosa que fuera el detonante adecuado y que se salvara quien pudiera, porque la onda expansiva iba a arrasar con todo.

Lo gracioso es que resulto ser la cosa mas tonta que pudieran imaginar. Un mensaje de texto.

Se encontraban en Little Rock, Arkansas, comiendo en una cafetería junto al motel donde se hospedaban. Dean condujo toda la noche y parte de la mañana, así que pararon para descansar y salir al día siguiente, rumbo a casa de Bobby.

El viejo cazador les había pedido que fueran a su casa con la excusa de que Sam examinara un nuevo tratado de demonología.

Lo que en realidad quería, era verles, para comprobar si de verdad les había notado raros por teléfono o eran imaginaciones suyas. Pero eso ellos no lo sabían.

Andaban ocupados matándose con la mirada como para darse cuenta de nada más.

Estaban terminando de comer. Dean se tomaba ya su café negro y sin azúcar y Sam se levanto para ir al baño, antes de volver al motel a descansar. El mayor le siguió con los ojos, vigilando la puerta, por si entraba alguien detrás de su hermano, cuando un débil bip lo distrajo.

Sam se dejo el móvil sobre la mesa y por lo visto, había recibido un mensaje. Lo miro unos segundos, debatiendo si debía o no leerlo. Acabo cogiéndolo, diciéndose que podría ser de Bobby con una emergencia o algo y que Sam siempre tardaba en el baño más que una tía con la regla.

Desbloqueo el teléfono y abrió el mensaje, leyéndolo. Se fue poniendo más y más pálido de furia con cada palabra que leía. Y eso que el mensaje era bien corto.

"Fiesta de la espuma en Babylon. Viernes 27. No faltes. Brian."

Brian… el mismo Brian que casi se tira a su hermano en Pittsburgh, le acababa de mandar un mensaje con una cita. ¿Cómo demonios tenia el numero de Sam? El rugido de rabia que se le escapo cuando soltó el móvil sobre la mesa hizo que los que estaban cerca le miraran extrañados.

Sam volvió del baño sin saber la que le esperaba. Aunque algo noto cuando, al sentarse, vio la expresión de su hermano.

- ¿Qué? – bufo molesto. - ¿Alguien me ha mirado con malas intenciones, Dean? – le pregunto destilando ironía. El mayor empujo el móvil, que resbalo sobre la mesa, hasta llegar a las manos de Sam.

- Te ha llegado un mensaje. – el pequeño parpadeo, confuso y leyó el mensaje. Noto como le ardía la cara y se le helaba la sangre en las venas.

Esto no podía estar pasándole… otra vez… su karma era una hija de puta con un pésimo sentido del humor. Trago en seco y trato de mantener la calma, a pesar de la incomoda situación y las ganas de guerra que tenia su hermano.

- ¿Y? – Dean achico los ojos.

- ¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Cómo que "¿Y?"?

- Si, Dean. ¿Y? Porque no se que mierda te importa los mensajes que reciba, la verdad.

- Me importa porque es de ese gilipollas. ¿Desde cuando estas en contacto con él? – no se dieron cuenta, pero habían ido subiendo el tono de voz y la clientela de la cafetería al completo estaban pendientes de ellos.

- No estoy en contacto con él. ¿De que coño hablas? – Dean dio un manotazo en la mesa, haciendo que las tazas temblaran.

- ¿No? ¿Y como tiene tu número, Sammy? Porque, que yo recuerde, él te dio el suyo, pero no le dejaste el tuyo. Y si no le hubieras llamado, no podría mandarte ningún mensaje. – Sam suspiro.

- Uh… no le llame. Solo le mande un mensaje para disculparme por la escenita que montaste. Nada más. – los ojos de Dean se estrecharon tanto que casi no se le veía el color.

- ¿Escenita? ¡Yo no monte ninguna escenita! – el pequeño bufo. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué le vas a contestar? ¿Cuándo piensas darme esquinazo para reunirte con ese imbecil para que te folle como tú querías? – Sam abrió los ojos como platos, asombrado. ¿Qué, qué, qué? Su hermano alucinaba, vamos. Se paso una mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo.

- ¿Qué? ¡Dean! ¡No voy a largarme a Pittsburgh por una estúpida fiesta! ¿De verdad piensas que me iría sin decirte nada? – repuso ofendido. Dean siguió imperturbable, esperando una respuesta. - ¿Por eso llevas cabreado desde que nos fuimos de allí, Dean? ¿Por qué crees que te voy a abandonar para irme con Brian? Tío… eso es ridículo…

- ¿Ah, si? ¡Pues a mi no me lo parece! – Sam arqueo una ceja, mirando intensamente a su hermano.

- Dean… ¿estas celoso de Brian?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué cojones iba a estar celoso? ¡Yo no estoy celoso! – protesto, sonrojándose ligeramente.

- Pues te comportas como una puta novia celosa… - mascullo el pequeño, disfrutando de poner incomodo a su hermano.

- Y tú como un gilipollas. – le gruño. – Mira que querer que te folle ese capullo… - Sam se paso una mano por la cara, frustrado. Esa discusión le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

- Mira… yo me follare a quien me de la real gana, ¿te enteras? Y si quiero que me folle Brian, lo hare, y tu no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo. – le siseo, ya mas que furioso.

- Tú no tienes ni puta idea de lo que es que te folle un tío de verdad.

- Claaaaaro… como no tengo tu dilatada experiencia, Dean. Dime una cosa, hermanito… a ese tío que te tiraste delante de su novia… ¿te devolvió el favor? Lo digo porque pareces saber demasiado del tema. ¿El si era un tío de verdad, Dean? – si las miradas mataran, Sam estaría muerto, enterrado, recubierto de sal y gasolina y quemado.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Sam! ¡A mi no me ha follado nadie! – se retaron con la mirada un rato, gruñéndose el uno al otro, hasta que una tímida tosecilla les hizo desviar la vista a una camarera a la que se le notaba a leguas que preferiría estar en medio de un bombardeo nuclear que interrumpiéndoles. - ¿Qué? – le ladraron a la vez. La chica se encogió.

- Per… perdonad… pe… pero si vais a seguir peleando a voz en grito, se… seria mejor que lo hicierais en otro sitio. Es… estáis asustando a mis clientes. – Sam parpadeo. ¡Joder! Se había olvidado completamente de donde estaban. Esbozo una débil sonrisa de disculpa y puso un par de billetes de veinte dólares sobre la mesa.

- Lo sentimos. Ya nos vamos. – le dijo suavemente, levantándose. Dean le imito.

- Va… vale… - tartamudeo la chica, muerta de susto al verles de pie. Sentados imponían menos. – Os traeré el cambio. – el pequeño negó con la cabeza.

- No, déjalo. Por las molestias. – como Dean no dijo nada en contra, salio de la cafetería sintiendo a su hermano y su enfado pisándole los talones.

Esa discusión no había hecho más que comenzar.

Cuando oyó a Dean cerrar la puerta de un portazo, Sam se creía capaz de poder destrozar la habitación solo con pensarlo. Le hervía la rabia dentro y tenia que dejarla salir o reventaría.

Joder, mas de diez años enamorado de su hermano mayor, mas de diez años que este le había ignorado y justo cuando pensaba en fijarse en otras personas, iba el muy cabestro y se ponía en plan esposa celosa y despechada. Mandaba cojones la cosa.

Se volvió para enfrentarse a él, porque ya estaba harto, muy muy muy harto.

- ¿Qué? – Sam no era el único enfadado. Dean llevaba semanas cabreado y ese día, en ese momento, su furia podía hasta respirarse.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- ¿De que hablas, Dean?

- ¿Qué cuando te vas para la puta fiesta, Sam? – el pequeño resoplo.

- En serio, tío. Deja el maldito tema ya. Te he dicho que no voy a irme a ninguna parte. – Dean se paseo por la habitación, furioso.

- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de que te folle un tío, Sam? – le siseo el mayor, parándose frente a él. El pequeño rodó los ojos.

- Te estas poniendo pesadito con el asunto, ¿sabes? ¿Y si quiero que? No es cosa tuya a quien me follo yo o quien me folla a mí. – apretó el puño y lo levanto levemente. Le empezaba a picar de las ganas de darle un buen golpe al capullo de su hermano.

- ¿Ah, no? – ¡a la mierda! No iba a seguir conteniéndose.

- ¡No! – gruño, dándole un derechazo a Dean. El mayor se toco la cara un segundo y le devolvió el golpe, mas fuerte, haciendo que Sam retrocediera un par de pasos por el impacto, chocando con la pared. Dean aprovecho la distracción del golpe para acorralarlo.

- Si tantas ganas tienes de que te follen, Sammy, yo lo hare. – Sam se quedo helado al oírle. Había tenido que escuchar mal. Dean no había dicho… no… no, no, no, no, no.

- ¿Qué? ¡Dean! ¡Deja de decir gilipolleces y suéltame! – mascullo, empujándole para apartarlo. Pero su hermano no tenia intenciones de dejarlo ir, por ahora.

- ¿No quieres, Sammy? Pues yo pensaba que era lo que deseabas desde el instituto. – al pequeño se le puso la carne de gallina cuando su hermano coloco una mano sobre su entrepierna, acariciando. ¡El muy cabrón lo había sabido todo el tiempo! ¡Todo! Seria hijo de…

- Dean… suéltame o te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida, te lo juro. – el mayor ignoro sus amenazas, metiendo la cara en su cuello, rozando con los labios la sensible piel de su garganta.

- Te voy a follar, Sammy. Y cuando lo haga, te va a gustar tanto que no te va a valer ningún otro tío. Jamás. – le susurro al oído.

A Sam se le revolvió algo por dentro y forcejeo hasta liberarse. Ya estaba harto de que su hermano se burlara de él. Levanto el puño, volviendo a pegar a Dean. Por gilipollas.

La respuesta del mayor no se hizo de esperar. El golpe que le asesto fue tan fuerte que le partió el labio, haciéndole sangrar. Un instante después, Dean le arrinconaba contra la pared de nuevo, besándole con tanta brutalidad que le hacia daño, murmurándole incoherencias entre beso y beso.

- Eres mío, gilipollas. – le gruño, tirando de su camiseta y aplastándole con su cuerpo. – Mío desde que papa te puso en mis brazos aquella noche. Eres mío y no voy a permitir que ningún otro te ponga la mano encima, ¿te enteras?

Sam jadeo. Dean volvió a tirar de su camiseta, tan fuerte, que esta se rasgo y siguió rompiéndola hasta dejarle el pecho al descubierto.

Otro empujón del pequeño para separarse y se quedaron mirándose, comiéndose con los ojos antes volver a la carga.

Pelearon, dando tumbos atravesando la habitación sin dejar de besarse y tocarse.

A Sam se le pasó por la cabeza que al día siguiente iban a tener unos moratones de infarto.

Un placaje mas y acabo boca arriba en la cama, con Dean encima, mordiéndole fuerte en el cuello.

Sam le rodeo la cintura con las piernas, tratando de usar su peso para rodar y cambiar posiciones, sin conseguirlo. Se vengo metiendo las manos bajo la camiseta y arañándole la espalda cuando consiguió librarse de la molesta prenda.

Dean gruño al sentir los arañazos y se le oscurecieron tanto los ojos que casi parecían negros. Le desabrocho los vaqueros con dificultad y se los quito de un tiron, dejándole solo con la ropa interior.

Sam murmuro un "no es justo" porque Dean aun tenia puesto los pantalones. Empujo al mayor y consiguió colocarse arriba, con un gruñido victorioso.

Le lamió el cuello, bajando hacia su pecho mientras le retenía como podía en la cama, dándole un doloroso mordisco que hizo gemir al mayor. Una gota de sangre resbalo del mordisco y la lamió, probando su sabor, el sabor de su hermano. Se sorprendió porque, algo que debería repugnarle solo consiguió excitarle aun más, como si la sangre de Dean fuera un potente afrodisíaco.

La pelea continuo, ambos tratando de someter al otro, los dos empatados y sin conseguir vencer al contrario.

Los pantalones de Dean desaparecieron en algún momento, quedando ambos en igualdad de condiciones. Sus erecciones se rozaron y, en el momento en que Sam gimió, más excitado de lo que había estado nunca, Dean le desestabilizo y se coloco encima de su hermano. Le saco los calzoncillos a tirones, dejándole marcas rojizas de arañazos en las caderas.

Sam dio un largo gemido, echando la cabeza atrás, cuando la mano de Dean le toco por fin donde lo necesitaba. En su vida se había sentido tan caliente, revolviéndose como un gato, aun peleando.

No se rindió hasta que sintió dos dedos de su hermano en su interior. Solo entonces claudico y dejo de pelear, dejándose hacer, sometiéndose.

Dos dedos moviéndose dentro de él, una mano acariciando con más brusquedad de la necesaria y justo la que necesitaba, la voz de su hermano susurrando y a Sam le recorrían escalofríos de puro placer por todo el cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza en el momento en que el miembro de Dean remplazo a los dedos.

Dean, que no había dejado de hablar en todo ese rato, con el mismo tono que usaba al cazar, más oscuro, más ronco, pero la misma voz.

Y las cosas que decía…

- Abre los ojos, Sammy. Mírame. – le gruño y el pequeño obedeció, porque a esas alturas ya no era capaz de procesar nada que no fuera a su hermano, su voz y lo que le hacia. – Mírame, para que sepas quien te esta follando, Sammy.

- Dean, joder… – gimió Sam cuando el mayor empezó a moverse a ritmo lento en su interior, volviéndole loco.

- No vayas a cerrar los ojos para imaginarte a nadie más. – le susurro al oído con voz ronca, mordiéndole en la oreja. – No vayas a imaginarte que estas con ese gilipollas de Pittsburgh. Estas conmigo. ¿Esta claro? – una embestida más profunda y más dura que las anteriores y Sam con la mirada casi vidriosa clavada en los ojos verdes de su hermano. - ¡Responde!

- Si…

- Mírame bien. Soy yo… soy tu hermano y te estoy follando. No ese imbecil de Pittsburgh… - otra embestida larga, hasta el fondo y por el gemido lastimero que soltó el pequeño, Dean sabía que había rozado su próstata. – No nadie más. Soy el único que tiene derecho a hacerlo, ¿te enteras? El único. Eres mío.

- Si, Dean, si… – Sam era incapaz de decir o pensar algo coherente. Todo lo que su hermano le decía, todas esas frases posesivas que le estaban excitando casi tanto como el ritmo desesperante de sus embestidas.

Dean apoyo todo su peso en una mano y alzo la otra para acariciar el rostro del pequeño, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.

- Acuérdate de este momento. – le dijo, rozándole la mandíbula y el cuello con los nudillos. – Acuérdate de mis manos tocándote, porque nadie te va a tocar como yo jamás. – acerco su rostro al de su hermano y le dio un beso largo y profundo, sin dejar de moverse en su interior.

- Joder…

- Acuérdate de cómo te beso, Sammy, porque nadie lo va a hacer igual. – volvió a agarrarle la cara, levantándole el rostro, sus miradas atrapadas en la del otro. – Acuérdate de mis ojos, porque nadie te va a hacer sentir al borde con solo mirarte. – Dean acelero el ritmo, arrancadole gemidos a los dos, cogiendo las manos del pequeño y sujetándoselas sobre la cabeza.

- Cabron…

- Acuérdate de que no te has dejado, que has peleado y has perdido. Que te he sometido yo y eso cuenta. – bajo su mano hasta la erección de Sam, que gimió por el contacto.

No necesito mucho estimulo para correrse. Un par de caricias y término entre los dos. Dean dio tres embestidas mas y acabo en su interior, jadeando. Lo miro, con los ojos aun oscurecidos y la respiración acelerada.

- Podrás estar con mil tíos después de hoy, Sam, pero no vas a poder evitar compararlos conmigo y saldrán siempre perdiendo. Recuérdalo. – le dio un leve beso en los labios y salio de su interior, despacio. Sam le siguió con la mirada, viendo como se dirigía hacia el baño. Antes de entrar, Dean se giro a mirarle. – Ahora ya puedes irte a Pittsburgh, a follar con esa imitación de muñeco Ken, para que compares. Se que saldre ganando.

Cuando el mayor desapareció en el baño, Sam soltó un bufido y se dejo caer en la cama.

- Será hijo de puta…

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se acostaran o pelearan y acabaran en la cama o Dean le humillara dándole el mejor sexo de su vida… que mas daba.

La cuestión era que habían pasado dos semanas desde entonces y no se volvió a repetir, ni volvieron a tocarse… de ninguna manera.

Dean se ducho y le gruño que se preparara, que se iban a casa de Bobby en quince minutos. Y Sam, que aun seguía en Polvo-landia, ni se le ocurrió replicar. Ni siquiera mentalmente.

Solo cuando ya estaba en casa del viejo cazador pudo volver a Realidad-landia, donde su hermano seguía en el mismo plan que antes de acostarse con el. O sea, controlador, posesivo, obsesivo y sobre todo, el mejor Perro del Hortelano que jamás hubiera existido.

Sam estaba que echaba chispas. Se sentía capaz del hacer polvo todos los coches del desguace con las manos desnudas. Quería coger a Dean del cuello de la chaqueta, estamparlo contra algo duro y hacerle daño, mucho, mucho daño. Le quedaba nada, ni un pelito para perder los papeles. Hasta que recibió la llamada.

Se encontraba paseando por el patio trasero, huyendo de la mirada escrutadora de Bobby y del constante acoso de su hermano, cuando sonó su móvil. Se sorprendió muchísimo cuando oyó la voz airada de Brian reclamándole por no aparecer en la fiesta de la espuma.

Seguramente Brian no era la persona más indicada para pedir consejo y ayuda. Estaba casi seguro de eso. Se parecía demasiado a Dean y la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, estaba claro. Pero todos los años de ocultar lo que sentía por su hermano, de calcular y medir todas sus acciones, movimientos y palabras para no delatarse, de no poder desahogarse con nadie sobre ese tema… todo eso pudo con el. Y al menos, Brian sabia de que iba el tema… mas o menos… así que empezó a contarle todo. Todo lo que había ocurrido desde que dejaran Pittsburgh hasta ese momento, sin omitir detalle.

Asombrosamente, Brian le dejo parlotear y quejarse, sin interrumpirle. Cuando Sam por fin acabo, solo le dijo una cosa.

- Devuélvesela. – Sam rió. La primera risa en dos semanas y había tenido que sacársela ese tipo.

- Tú no conoces a Dean. Es imposible. No podría. Tendría que… no se… pillarlo desprevenido o drogarlo o yo que se. No se puede. El muy cabron siempre me ha ganado peleando. – se oyó un bufido desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Nene, si no me equivoco y nunca lo hago, encontraras la manera. Eres muy inteligente, tigre. Y le conoces mejor que nadie. Sabrás como atraparlo. Eso si, cuando lo hagas, quiero oírlo.

La charla con Brian le vino genial. Se empezó a sentir mucho mejor después de hablar con el y desahogarse. Y pudo por fin concentrarse en lo que quería. Planear su venganza.

Después de dejar la casa de Bobby se dirigieron hacia Oklahoma. Un posible hombre lobo estaba aterrorizando la ciudad y Dean quería llegar antes de que se le adelantara otro cazador. No tenían muchas oportunidades de enfrentarse a un verdadero hombre lobo y al mayor siempre le habían fascinado.

Tras horas conduciendo por el mismo paisaje anodino de árboles y campo, Dean decidió parar a descansar. Cogieron una habitación en un motel junto a la carretera y retrocedieron un kilómetro para tomarse una cerveza en un bar que habían visto antes de encontrar el motel.

Era la clase de bar que al mayor le encantaba. Lleno de camioneros, moteros, expresidiarios y mujeres fáciles y de dudosa reputación. Sam no conseguía entender porque su hermano se sentía tan a gusto en sitios así.

Rozando la media noche se levantaron, listos para irse. El mayor había bebido seis cervezas con sus respectivos chupitos de tequila y Sam cuatro. A pesar de la bebida, Dean no se relajo en ningún momento. Y tenía una buena razón para eso. Sam estaba demasiado simpático, demasiado normal… demasiado… demasiado, punto.

- Voy al baño. – el pequeño asintió y extendió la mano.

- Vale. Te espero en el coche. Dame las llaves. – Dean se las lanzo y Sam las cogio al vuelo, saliendo luego por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Dean suspiro aliviado cuando pudo usar el baño. Últimamente siempre andaba tenso. Muy tenso. Más de lo que lo estuvo antes de acostarse con Sam y eso era porque estaba esperando a que el pequeño se vengara.

Desde siempre, Sam había sido muy rencoroso. Exageradamente rencoroso. No podías ni gastarle una triste broma sin que se vengara de alguna manera. Dean no pudo evitar una risita divertida recordando la adolescencia de ambos. Estuvo plagada de bromas pesadas del mayor y venganzas del pequeño.

Pero la cuestión era, que Sam no se había vengado aun. Dos semanas y pico y aun no se había vengado. Y eso era raro. Más que raro. Daba miedo. Ni siquiera parecía molesto con el. Al principio, si. Estaba cabreado. Lo notaba aunque no se hablaran. Pero un par de días después de estar en casa de Bobby algo cambio. Dean no sabia que exactamente, pero algo paso y el enfado de Sam desapareció por completo, volviendo a ser el Sammy de siempre. Eso confundió mucho al mayor, que se puso en guardia automáticamente.

Si Sam no se había tomado la revancha aun y si estaba comportándose tan raro era porque debía estar planeando algo muy gordo. Gordísimo.

No es que pensara que no se lo mereciera, claro. Se merecía todas las venganzas de Sam y mas aun.

Lo forzó. Puede que Sam colaborara y que lo disfrutara también, pero… aun así… lo había forzado. Y aunque Dean le auto engañara con la idea de que era por protegerle, seguía sintiéndose como una mierda por eso. A pesar de todo. A pesar de que Sam quería y él quería y joder… como había deseado eso… tantos años deseándolo… no podía permitir que un pijo gilipollas tuviera la oportunidad de follarse a su hermano y él no. No era justo. Sam le pertenecía.

Salio del bar, sintiendo el aire fresco de la noche en el rostro. Eso le relajo sin que el quisiera. Respiro hondo, cerrando los ojos un segundo y se encamino hacia el coche para reunirse con Sam.

No dio ni tres pasos cuando su alarma interior de cazador le advirtió tarde de que alguien le seguía. Intento darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a quien fuera el imbecil que trataba de pillarle desprevenido, pero alguien le sujeto los brazos al cuerpo con una gruesa cuerda doble, le ato a velocidad de infarto y le puso una capucha en la cabeza. Forcejeo y logro dar un fuerte pisotón a su agresor, que gruño dolorido. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe seco en la nuca y luego nada… solo oscuridad.

Despertó desorientado y con dolor de cabeza. La luz le hacia daño en los ojos al principio y parpadeo varias veces para despejar la vista. Luego deseo no haberlo hecho.

Estaba en una habitación. En SU habitación, para ser más exactos. Tumbado en la cama, esposado y solo con la ropa interior puesta.

Tenía dos esposas por cada muñeca y le sujetaban los brazos al cabecero de la cama. Joder. Quien le hubiera atrapado, le conocía bastante bien. Lo suficiente como para saber que podía liberarse de las esposas si quería, pero dos pares ya era mas complicado. Tardaría horas.

Forcejeo, tratando de liberarse, inútilmente. Trato de calmarse. Necesitaba calmarse. Tenia que idear una manera de huir de ahí… de salir de esa cama y… joder, buscar a Sam.

- Sam… - siseo, entrando en pánico. Si el estaba ahí… ¿Dónde estaba su hermano? ¿Le habrían hecho algo? ¿Habrían sido los demonios?

- Hombre, ya era hora. Pensaba que ibas a dormir todo el día. – Dean parpadeo confuso y miro hacia el fondo de la habitación.

Sentado en una silla, junto a la cama, con los brazos cruzados y los pies apoyados sobre el colchón, se encontraba su hermano, mirándole con su cara de "No he roto un plato en mi puta vida" y una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

Casi se mareo cuando entendió lo que significaba eso.

- ¡Sam! – rugió de mal humor y deseando darle de golpes al pequeño. - ¿Qué coño crees que haces?

- Tu sabes lo que estoy haciendo, Dean. Sabes a que viene esto. – la voz calmada, tranquila, como si estuviera comentando el tiempo que hacia en vez de explicarle porque lo tenia atado en la cama y en calzoncillos, le puso los vellos de punta.

- Ilumíname, genio. – Sam le miro intensamente.

- Tenemos que hablar, Dean. – el mayor hubiera querido cruzarse de brazos para enfurruñarse como debería, pero estaba esposado, así que… se tuvo que conformar con fulminar con la mirada a su hermano.

- ¿De que? ¿De cómo han quedado los Cowboys esta temporada? – Sam chasqueo la lengua, disgustado.

- De ti. De tu comportamiento estos días. De lo que paso en esa habitación. De que estoy harto de tu estupida actitud y de que no dejes que nadie se me acerque. De que no podemos seguir así, Dean.

- No se de que me hablas. – repuso el mayor, volviendo a forcejear con las esposas. Sam soltó un suspiro, cansado.

- Me lo vas a poner difícil, ¿eh, Dean? Bueno… tampoco esperaba que fuera de otra manera, la verdad.

- Sam, como no me sueltes, te juro que te mato.

- No puedes seguir controlándome de esa manera, Dean. – estallo el pequeño, levantándose de la silla y paseando en círculos junto a la cama. – No puedes hacer eso, follarme como lo hiciste y luego pasar de mí como si fuera un perro con pulgas. Eso no se hace. No puedes jugar así conmigo.

- Oh… que pena… ¿he herido tus sentimientos, Sammy? – puro sarcasmo en la voz del mayor. – Estoy desolado.

- Eres un cabron. – siseo el otro. - ¡Lo sabias! ¡Lo sabias todo desde el principio y nunca me dijiste nada! Y cuando alguien por fin se interesa en mi, vas y te vuelves un puto hellhound. ¡Eso no es justo! – Dean se revolvió en la cama, echando chispas de furia por los ojos.

- ¿Y que querías que hiciera?

- ¡Algo, Dean! – chillo Sam, pasándose una mano por el pelo. - ¡Haber hecho algo, joder! Cualquier maldita cosa antes que no decirme nada y dejarme con esto tantos años.

- Eres una puta chica, Sam. Ahora, suéltame. – el pequeño parpadeo, rió por lo bajo y se volvió a sentar en la silla, a quitarse las botas.

- Te voy a dejar claras unas cuantas cosas, Dean. Solo para que te vayas haciendo a la idea. La primera, es que no te voy a soltar hasta que hablemos bien del tema. – volvió a levantarse y se saco la camiseta, dejándola sobre la cama. – La segunda, hermanito, es que voy a follarte. – Dean trago en seco, sin poder apartar la vista del cuerpo de su hermano. Sam se desabrocho los vaqueros y se los quito, sin desviar sus ojos de los de Dean. Se los quito y los dejo junto a la camiseta. – Y la tercera, es que tú me vas a suplicar que lo haga.

El mayor soltó una risa ronca.

- Ya… ¿y que mas, tigre? – Sam solo sonrío ampliamente.

- Oh… lo demás lo vas a descubrir por el camino. Ahora voy a ducharme. Ve pensando si quieres o no hablar mientras tanto.

- Cuando me suelte, y me soltare, te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida, cabronazo. Te lo juro. – el pequeño le ignoro y entro al baño.

Sam se tomo su tiempo en la ducha. Dean ya tenía las muñecas peladas de pelearse con las esposas y el sonido del agua cayendo en el baño le estaba desquiciando.

Su mente no hacia mas que regalarle imágenes del cuerpo desnudo de su hermano, mojado, con la espuma resbalando por su espalda y… joder, ¿eso que había oído era un gemido?

- ¡No me jodas! – mascullo, sintiendo como se le ponía la carne de gallina y algo bajo sus calzoncillos empezaba a cobrar vida. – Será cabron… ¡pues no esta haciéndose una paja, el muy pervertido!

Y, por lo que parecía, si, Sam se estaba masturbando en la ducha, dejando que su hermano oyera todos los sonidos que hacia. Dean respiro hondo, tratando de calmarse, pero gruño frustrado cuando noto que estaba medio empalmado. Y solo por oírlo, mandaba narices.

- Oh, no, no, no, no, no… ¡tú no colabores! – gruño a su entrepierna, como si así pudiera evitar que su miembro se levantara.

Para cuando Sam salio por fin del baño, Dean ya tenía una erección completa y un humor de perros.

El pequeño apareció completamente desnudo, secándose el pelo con una de las roídas toallas del motel. Echo un rápido vistazo al mayor y rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estas dispuesto a hablar ahora? – pregunto risueño mirando a la entrepierna del otro.

- Vete a la mierda.

- Ay, Dean… luego dirás que yo soy el cabezota de la familia.

- ¿Te has quedado a gusto en la ducha? – contraataco el mayor con malicia. La sonrisa del pequeño aumento.

- Pues la verdad es que si. Y por lo que veo, tú estabas disfrutando del espectáculo. – respondió, pasando un dedo por la erección del mayor que dio un respingo al sentirlo.

- Vete a tomar por culo, Sam.

- Eso luego. Antes tenemos que aclarar ciertas cosas.

- Lo único que se va a aclarar es que, cuando me suelte, te voy a dar de ostias, enano.

- ¿Sabes? Como sigas así de poco colaborador, te voy a grabar en video con el móvil y se lo voy a mandar a Brian. Seguro que le encanta. – la cara de espanto que puso Dean hizo sonreír al pequeño. En ese momento deseaba tener una cámara para inmortalizar el momento.

- ¿Brian? ¿Aun sigues en contacto con ese capullo? – Sam rió y se sentó en la silla. Aun seguía desnudo y Dean no podía apartar la vista de su cuerpo. Una mala costumbre que estaba cogiendo, por lo visto.

- Lo gracioso, Dean, es que no había hablado con Brian desde que dejamos Pittsburgh, aunque tu no me creyeras. – se cruzo de piernas y Dean tuvo una estupenda visión de su entrepierna. – Pero hace unos días llamo y… bueno, hablamos.

- ¿De que? – rugió.

- Bueno… de todo un poco… del tiempo, de la ropa, de la fiesta… de ti y de lo raro que estabas… ¿Y sabes que me dijo? – Dean frunció el ceño y Sam volvió a sonreír. – Que necesitabas que te follaran. – el mayor gruño un taco. Sam tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír. – No, en serio. Me dijo que tanto rollo de macho dominante era porque necesitabas una buena follada. Y, sinceramente, estoy por darle la razón.

- Sois un par de bastardos.

- Ya, bueno… eso tampoco te lo voy a negar. La cosa es… ¿recuerdas lo del Babylon? ¿Lo que viste cuando me pillaste con Brian en el cuarto oscuro? – Sam se toco la barbilla, pensativo. – Uhm… eso estuvo muy bien, ¿sabes? Más que bien. El tío será lo que quieras, pero sabe lo que hace. Sabe como tocarte para que te derritas.

- Ya me di cuenta. – Dean tenía los dientes tan apretados, que casi no se le entendía lo que decía. – Que lastima que no le dejara follarte, ¿no, Sammy?

- No. Eso querías hacerlo tu primero, ¿no, Dean? – pregunto a su vez el pequeño, imitando el tono de su hermano. – Fue un poco egoísta por tu parte, la verdad. Y eso de que te creas mi dueño… es muy sexy, la verdad. Pero da miedo.

- Eres un cabronazo.

- No. Eso lo eres tú, Dean. Y estoy harto de que te comportes así conmigo. Si no quieres hablar por las buenas y arreglar esto, lo vamos a hacer por las malas. – Sam se levanto de la silla y busco su móvil en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto Dean cuando le vio marcar en el teléfono y ponérselo junto al oído. Sam sonrío divertido.

- Hacer una llamada. ¿Sabes? Podríamos decirle a Brian que viniera. Estoy seguro de que le encantaría follarte y bajarte un poco los humos.

- Te matare si se te ocurre hacer eso. ¡A mi no va a follarme ningún pijo de mierda!

- Vale. – el pequeño se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda. - ¿Hola? ¿Brian? ¡Ey! ¿Cómo estas? Er… ¿Follando? No me jodas… si quieres te llamo cuando termines… si, si… ya lo tengo. ¿El que? Vale, vale, ya conecto el manos libres. Espera. – Sam se dio la vuelta y coloco el móvil sobre la cama, cerca de la cara de su hermano. Luego se sentó sobre el colchón. – Vale, ya puedes hablar. – desde el otro lado de la línea se oyó un largo gemido y la risa de Brian.

- ¡Ey, Neanderthal! ¿Qué tal te esta tratando nuestro chico? – Dean rechino los dientes al oírle. ¿Cómo que "nuestro chico"? Iba a matar a ese gilipollas.

- ¡Tu, hijo de la gran puta! ¡Como te pille, te despellejare vivo, cabron! ¡Te la voy a cortar en rodajas y hacértela tragar, bastardo! – Brian volvió a reír.

- Menuda fiera, tigre. Ojo, que ese muerde. ¿Cómo lo vas a domar? – Sam soltó una carcajada y empezó a bajarle los calzoncillos a Dean.

- Se me ocurre una manera de hacerlo. – contesto, poniendo una mano sobre el ya erecto miembro del mayor. Dean siseo.

- ¡Sam, cabron, quítame las manos de encima!

- ¿Qué pasa, tío? – la voz de Brian llegaba ronca, llena de ironía y sexo. - ¿Qué te esta haciendo nuestro chico?

- ¡Vete a la mierda, subnormal! – Sam miraba a su hermano, mordiéndose el labio y los ojos oscurecidos. Dean jadeaba por las caricias, absolutamente excitado.

- Si lo vieras, Brian. Esta totalmente empalmado. Por lo visto le gusta tener público, quien lo diría.

- ¿Le estas haciendo una paja? – pregunto Brian desde el teléfono.

- Si.

- Pues que no se corra. Así jode más. No hay nada que joda más que quedarse a medias.

- Cabrones… - gimió el mayor, mientras Sam no dejaba de masturbarle. – Tú tienes que estar poseído. – el pequeño rió, apretando ligeramente el miembro que tenia en su mano.

- No estoy poseído, Dean. Exorcízame, si así te quedas mas tranquilo.

- Preferiría echarte agua bendita. – repuso Dean, con una media sonrisa.

- Buen intento, pero no te voy a soltar, así que tu mismo. – el mayor trato de hacer memoria, intentando recordar algún exorcismo sencillo. Pero no podía tener ningún pensamiento coherente con esa enorme mano acariciándole.

- Exorcizamus te, omnis inmundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis… omnis… omnis… ¡mierda!

- ¿Qué pasa, Dean? – pregunto el pequeño, volviendo a apretar mas la erección del mayor, que no pudo reprimir un gemido. - ¿Se te ha olvidado el exorcismo?

- ¡Vete a la mierda! – jadeo.

- ¿Lo termino por ti? Omnis in cursio, infernalis adversarius, omnis lequio, omnis congregatio, in secta diavolica. ¿Sigo? ¿O ya te has convencido de que no estoy poseído? – Dean volvió a jadear. – No, ya me parecía a mí.

- Joder, Sam… - desde el teléfono se escucho otro largo gemido y a Brian jadeando, ronco y oscuro.

- Oye, tigre. No vayas a dejarle terminar. Que nos debe lo de la discoteca.

- Eso es una putada. – rió Sam.

- Que se joda. Y, con tu permiso, te cuelgo que yo tengo que terminar de joder a alguien.

- Ok, Brian. Nos vemos.

- Recuerda que me debes una visita, tigre. – se oyó el leve chasquido de la línea cortándose y Sam colgó el teléfono con su mano libre sin dejar de masturbar a su hermano. - ¿Qué hago contigo, Dean? – le pregunto con voz inocente.

El mayor le miro con los ojos turbios y la respiración agitada. Estaba cerca, muy cerca de terminar. Sam sonrió con malicia y aparto la mano, dejando a Dean muy confundido y caliente.

- ¿Sam? No te atreverás, cabron… - el pequeño se levanto de la cama sin dejar de sonreír.

- Oh… si que me atreveré. Me ha entrado hambre de repente. Creo que iré a comprar algo de comer. – le informo, poniéndose los vaqueros y la camiseta. - ¿Tu quieres algo?

- ¿A parte de matarte? – Sam rió por lo bajo y se ato los zapatos. – No se me ocurre nada ahora mismo. – respondió con sarcasmo. El pequeño se incorporo y volvió a rozar la erección de su hermano con un dedo.

- Bueno, tal vez y solo tal vez, te ayude luego con esto. Si hablas conmigo, claro. – se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola. – Te veo dentro de un rato, Dean.

- Será hijo de puta… - gruño el mayor cuando el pequeño salio de la habitación.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

Sam volvió media hora después. O un año después, Dean no estaba muy seguro porque el tiempo había empezado a desdibujarse un poco. Esposado, desnudo y sin poder mirar mas que al techo hacia que hasta un minuto pareciera una hora.

Ya casi pensaba que Sam se había largado u olvidado de el. Por lo visto, se equivocaba.

El pequeño regreso, con una sonrisa kilométrica y un paquete en sus manos.

- ¡Ey! ¿Me has echado de menos? – el mayor le dirigió una mirada envenenada.

- Nah… estaba en plena juerga con las animadoras de los Lakers. Una incluso ha salido de una tarta gigante, en bikini. Y no veas que par de tetas gastaba…

Sam arqueo una ceja y rió por lo bajo, soltando el paquete que traía sobre la mesa.

- ¿Si? ¿Era guapa? – le pregunto, siguiéndole el juego.

- Oh, si… ya sabes. Rubia, pechugona, culo perfecto… un bombón.

- Aja… - Sam ya se había despojado de su chaqueta y de los zapatos. Su camiseta siguió el mismo camino, quedándose solo con los vaqueros desabrochados. – Así que el prototipo de chica Play-boy… que poca imaginación, Dean.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que fantaseara contigo? En tus sueños, Sammy. – vio al pequeño coger el paquete y sacar un plato de su interior. - ¿Qué has traído? Huele que alimenta. – sintió rugir sus tripas al oler el delicioso y dulzón aroma que provenía del plato.

- Tortitas. Con chocolate y nata. – a Dean se le hizo la boca agua. No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba sin comer, pero para el, estar mas de una hora sin probar bocado, ya era algo inconcebible.

- ¿Tortitas?

- Tortitas. – confirmo, sentándose en la cama, con el plato en las manos y pinchando un poco de comida con el tenedor. - ¿Quieres un poco? – Dean estuvo tentado a decir que si, pero…

- No. No tengo hambre. – mintió, volviendo la cara. Su hermano rió por lo bajo y se metió el tenedor en la boca.

- Cabezota. Uhm… creo que necesita más chocolate.

Dean le vio levantarse y volver con un bote de sirope de chocolate. El pequeño echo una generosa cantidad sobre las tortitas y volvió a pinchar un poco con el tenedor, poniéndolo delante de la cara de su hermano.

- He dicho que no quiero. – gruño el mayor. Sam ignoro sus quejas y le mancho los labios con el chocolate.

Dean le fulmino con la mirada y se los lamió, limpiando el chocolate de sus labios, viendo como el pequeño se mordía los suyos.

- Dean… llevas medio día sin comer. Conociendo a tu estomago ya debe estar cantando la Traviatta. Come.

Con un refunfuño, abrió la boca a regañadientes. Odiaba darle la razón a su hermano, pero tenia un hambre de lobo. Sam sonrió, con esa sonrisa de crío que Dean adoraba, y le dio de comer las tortitas hasta que dejaron el plato limpio.

- Esto es humillante… - bufo el mayor cuando trago el ultimo bocado. Sam dejo el plato en el suelo y jugueteo con la botella de chocolate en sus manos.

- ¿Eso crees? ¿Tan malo es que, por una vez, yo sea el que tenga el control? Creo que más bien te gusta.

- Ya, seguro… sigue soñando, tigre.

Al pequeño le centellearon los ojos y bajo la mirada al bote que tenia en las manos, sonriendo.

- ¿Si? ¿Estas seguro de eso? ¿No te pone eso de que estés a mi merced? – una mano del pequeño viajo por el cuerpo del mayor, sin llegar a tocarle, hasta dejarla sobre su entrepierna. – Porque tu amiguito parece pensar distinto. – rió, haciéndole notar que estaba empalmado.

- Ese va por libre. No le haría mucho caso si fueras tú. – mascullo.

- ¿Sabes lo que creo yo? – la voz de Sam se volvió un ronroneo suave y bajo.

- ¿El que?

- Creo que… creo que tú quieres que te domine, Dean. Que eso seria un descanso para ti. Poder dejar por fin las poses de tío duro y macho dominante, solo un ratito. – la mano del pequeño rozo levemente la erección de su hermano. - ¿No quieres, Dean? – el roce se convirtió en una caricia completa y Dean arqueo el cuerpo, buscando mas contacto y gimiendo ahogado. – Ríndete, Dean. Solo tienes que rendirte.

- Nunca. – rugió.

Sam le miro intensamente un segundo y se incorporo, alejándose un poco de la cama. Se libro de sus vaqueros y volcó el contenido de la botella de chocolate sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, haciendo un camino por su torso.

Dean se estremeció al sentir el frío líquido sobre su piel. Pero no fue nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando Sam se coloco encima de el, sentándose sobre sus piernas.

- Sam… ¿Qué haces?

Los ojos del pequeño le miraron lujuriosos, antes de agachar la cabeza y lamerle el dulce sobre el estomago del mayor.

- Obligarte a que te rindas. Vas a someterte, Dean. – le informo, con los labios brillantes. – Voy a someterte y me vas a suplicar que te folle.

- No vas a conseguirlo. – jadeo el mayor, cerrando los ojos.

Sam le siguió lamiendo, subiendo por su estomago hasta el pecho. Le dio un fuerte mordisco en el cuello.

- Mírame, Dean. – su hermano abrió los ojos, totalmente oscurecidos. – Si voy a conseguirlo. – le susurro antes de besarle.

El mayor forcejeo nuevamente con las esposas porque necesitaba tocar a su hermano. Pero las dichosas esposas eran buenas… jodido Sammy…

- Sam, por favor… - murmuro con voz ronca mientras Sam le empezó a masturbar despacio.

- Por favor, ¿qué, Dean? – le pregunto, mordiéndole los labios. El otro arqueo una ceja, burlón.

- ¿Por favor, sueltamente para que pueda estrangularte? – Sam no pudo evitar una carcajada divertida.

- Muy bien, Dean. – rió, satisfecho. – Así me gusta. Que pelees. Eso lo hará mas divertido cuando te rindas.

- Que te has creído tu eso, enano. – gimió. El pequeño había bajado la mano hasta su entrepierna y le apretó su miembro con fuerza.

- Te voy a dejar clara otra cosa. – la sonrisa de Sam se volvió todo malicia. – Esto… - ronroneo cerca de su oído, apretando otra vez el miembro de su hermano. – Esto es mío. Si me entero que lo estas metiendo en otro sitio sin mi permiso, te la corto. Estas avisado.

Dean soltó una risa seca que se corto al notar los dedos de Sam rozando su entrada. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

- Tranquilo. – le susurro, introduciendo con suavidad uno de sus largos dedos y moviéndolo con delicadeza en su interior. – Te voy a preparar bien, para que no te duela, porque… bueno, ya sabes… la mía es mas grande, Dean. – termino con sorna.

- Ja, ja. Es que me parto de la risa contigo, campeón, en serio. – se le escapo un quejido al sentir un segundo dedo invadiéndole. – La mía es más grande.

- Bueno… cuando te la meta, ya me contaras. – el mayor volvió a estremecerse, no muy seguro de si era de miedo o de excitación. – Esto va a gustarte, Dean. Ya lo veras.

- Dudo mucho de que puedas conseguir que me guste. – le reto, con una media sonrisa que no podía ocultar la excitación que sentía. Sam se inclino, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cara.

- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que me dijiste aquella noche? – le susurro, besándole levemente en los labios a la vez que sacaba los dedos de su interior.

- Pues mira… así… - soltó un jadeo y se lamió los labios. – Así de repente como que no me acuerdo… - Sam rozo su entrada con su miembro y fue introduciéndose lenta y tortuosamente. Dean gimió. – Joder…

- Yo si. Lo tengo todo grabado a fuego aquí. – dijo, señalándose la cabeza. – Me dijiste que era tuyo. Y si yo soy tuyo… - termino de entrar en el y se quedo quieto un segundo, tratando de calmar su respiración. – Si yo soy tuyo, tú eres mío, Dean. – salio de su interior para volver a introducirse con la misma lentitud. – Me perteneces, Dean. – una nueva embestida y el mayor empezaba a preguntarse como hacia su hermano para hacerlo tan despacio, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

- Eres un cabronazo… - gimió nuevamente mientras el pequeño volvía a embestir, tan profundo que parecía imposible.

- Ya se que te esta gustando. Pero que sepas que no te vas a correr hasta que me digas lo que quiero oír.

- No serás capaz… - otra embestida y al mayor se le atragantaban las palabras. – No lo harás otra vez… ¡Sam! – lloriqueo a su pesar. - ¡Que se me van a atrofiar las pelotas si me dejas a medias otra vez!

- Oh… si que seré capaz. Yo puedo ir a aliviarme al baño o delante tuya, si lo prefieres, pero a ti no te voy a dejar que acabes hasta que escuche lo que quiero.

- Bastardo. – Sam siguió moviéndose al mismo ritmo lento, besándole, apartándose de sus labios antes de que Dean pudiera devolver y disfrutar el beso, parándose de repente cuando lo sentía demasiado cerca del orgasmo.

Y Dean termino de perder los papeles del todo.

- Sam… por favor… en serio… no puedo mas… - una lágrima de pura frustración rodó por su mejilla antes de que Sam se la lamiera.

- Dímelo, Dean. Dímelo o te juro que no te suelto. – el mayor rugió, frustrado.

- ¡Vale, vale! ¡Tú ganas! ¿Contento?

- ¡Aun no! ¡Dilo! – gruño el pequeño, dando otra embestida, un poco mas fuerte que las anteriores. Como Dean no se rindiera pronto, no iba a aguantar mucho de esa manera…

- ¡Vale! ¡Me… me rindo! – a Sam se le ilumino la cara por la enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que se le dibujo en el rostro.

- ¿Y que más? – pidió. Dean le fulmino con la mirada.

- ¡Te juro que te mato, Sam!

- ¡Dean!

- ¡Joder! ¡Vale! ¡Bien! Te… te… - Sam rió al ver como se le atascaban las palabras al mayor, que gruño una maldición.

- No es tan difícil, Dean. – le dijo, todo sonrisas y sin dejar de moverse.

- ¡Vete a la mierda!

Sam se paro en seco, haciendo que Dean se desesperara. Joder con su hermanito de mierda…

- Dilo, Dean. – el mayor se mordió el labio, frustrado y avergonzado. Las mejillas las tenia rojas de vergüenza y excitación.

- Te… te pertenezco. – murmuro al fin, con voz derrotada. Sam le dio un largo beso y volvió a embestir, en esta ocasión a un ritmo más rápido y fuerte, masturbándole a la vez. Dean echo la cabeza atrás, apoyándola en el colchón.

Termino con un gemido lastimero de puro alivio y cansancio y el orgasmo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, con su hermano mordiéndole fuerte en el cuello y siguiéndole segundos después.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles unos minutos, jadeando en el cuello del otro, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Cuando ya pensaba que el corazón le iba a una velocidad norma, Sam se incorporo un poco, beso a su hermano en los labios saliendo de su interior, susurrándole un "Te quiero" que dejo al otro sin habla y rodó a un lado, haciéndose un ovillo y durmiéndose casi al instante.

Dean suspiro, saciado y demasiado agotado como para mantener los ojos abiertos. Pero se desperezo al instante al darse cuenta de un detallito sin importancia…

- ¿Será cabrón? ¡Que se ha dormido sin soltarme!

* * *

Sam estaba dormido. Muy dormido.

Lo sabia porque se sentía a gusto, calentito, seguro, feliz.

Y solo se sentía así en las raras noches en que conseguía dormir del tiron y sin pesadillas.

Su cuerpo estaba relajado y satisfecho por el sexo de la noche anterior y una sonrisa perezosa adornaba su rostro.

Noto el calor y la luz del sol sobre su cara pero no quería despertar. Aun no… era muy temprano…

Se estiro en la cama, bostezando y se dio la vuelta buscando algo… a alguien. Pero solo lo recibieron las sabanas frías.

Su instinto de cazador se activo, logrando colarse en su adormilado cerebro. Algo no cuadraba. Algo no estaba bien.

No debería haber sabanas frías, sino un cuerpo grande y calido al que aferrarse.

¡Joder!

Con un gruñido ronco por el sueño se sentó de golpe en la cama.

- ¡Joder! – gimió al ver el sitio vacío donde debería estar su hermano.

Las esposas seguían enganchadas al cabecero, las cuatro. Pero de Dean, ni rastro.

¿Se habría largado? ¿Le habría abandonado?

- ¡Mierda! ¡Joder! – gruño, incrédulo, levantándose para vestirse y salir en busca de su hermano.

Un leve carraspeo le hizo detenerse cuando ya tenia los pantalones puestos y miro hacia el fondo de la habitación.

Sentado en la misma silla que él ocupara horas antes, con las piernas estiradas y cruzadas por los tobillos y las manos apoyadas sobre el estomago, estaba Dean.

Aun se le notaba el pelo húmedo por la ducha que se habría dado y llevaba sus vaqueros más rotos y una camiseta verde, muy gastada, que era su favorita. Estaba descalzo y tenía las plantas de los pies sucias de haber estado andando por la habitación.

Sam trago en seco, asustado. No entraba en sus planes que su hermano se soltara. Es mas, no se le paso por la cabeza que pudiera. ¡Había usado dos pares de esposas por brazo, por el amor de Dios! Y ahora no sabia que hacer.

Dean le miraba, con mil emociones pasando por sus ojos verdes y una expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro. Parecía muy tranquilo y al pequeño eso le dio mucho miedo. Esa aparente calma no podía ser buena.

- Er… ¿Dean? – el mayor arqueo una ceja como toda respuesta, sin cambiar de postura. - ¿Cómo te has soltado? – una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Dean.

- ¿Tu como crees? Duermes como un tronco, Sammy. Siempre has tenido el sueño pesado. Cualquier día eso te va a costar un disgusto. – Dean se levanto de la silla, estirándose como un gato y ando despacio y en silencio hacia la cama. Sam retrocedió un paso.

- No pensé que podrías con cuatro esposas.

- Me subestimaste. Primer error. El segundo fue relajarte y bajar la guardia. Después de tanto tiempo conmigo, deberías saber que eso suele ser fatal. – el pequeño retrocedió otro paso mas y choco con el borde de la cama. – Ahora… ¿Qué hago contigo?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestiono Sam, frunciendo el ceño. – Creí que ya estamos a mano en este asunto.

- No creo. Ahora mismo tengo unas ganas enormes de darte una paliza. Pero también de follarte hasta el agotamiento y, la verdad, es que no se cual prefiero. – la voz de Dean era suave, apenas un susurro, pero se lo oía claramente.

- Así que pegarme o follarme… difícil decisión… - se burlo Sam, cruzándose de brazos delante de su hermano y retándole con la mirada. – Me gustaría verte intentarlo. Cualquiera de las dos.

- ¿Me estas desafiando, Sammy?

- Siempre, Dean.

A ninguno de los dos le quedo muy claro como ocurrió, pero pasaron de intentar pegarse y darse empujones a besarse como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Las manos por todas partes, apartando la poca ropa que llevaban. Las leguas batallando por un dominio que ninguno conseguía. Mordiendo, arañando, cayendo en la cama y rodando para quedar encima del otro.

Sam iba ganando cuando el móvil de Dean sonó distrayéndolo. Distracción que aprovecho el mayor para ponerse encima y coger el teléfono a la vez que intentaba inmovilizar a su hermano. En la pantalla el nombre de Bobby parpadeaba y Dean descolgó, dando un bufido.

- ¿Diga? ¡Bobby! ¡Que alegría escucharte! Ya íbamos a llamar… ¡Aaaaahhhhh! – Sam, que no se había estado quieto mientras su hermano hablaba por teléfono, trato de volver estar arriba y rodó, arrastrando el cuerpo de Dean con el suyo. Lo malo fue que calculo mal y acabaron los dos en el suelo, con un golpe seco que casi les dejo sin aire. – Ay… no, no… estoy bien… un tropezón solo… - tapo el micro del móvil y empujo a Sam, que estaba casi encima de el, riendo a carcajadas. - ¡Quita, bicho, que pesas! ¿Qué? No, nada. No pasa nada. ¿Qué querías? Aja… aja… vale, estamos en camino.

Sam le miro con reproche. Dean le arqueo una ceja, cerrando el móvil.

- Estarás de broma… - el mayor rió por lo bajo y se levanto del suelo.

- Me temo que no. Hay pistas del de ojos amarillos por Texas. – Sam puso sus ojos de cachorrito y Dean volvió a reír. – No me pongas esos ojos, Sam. No te van a servir de nada. Levanta. – el pequeño se incorporo, refunfuñando.

- Mi karma me odia… en serio…

- No te quejes tanto, campeón. Esta noche seguiremos nuestra… er… discusión… Vamos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Fin!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogo.

Estaba soñando.

Lo sabía. Estaba seguro al 100%. Aunque mas que sueño podía considerarlo pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla.

Se encontraba en el Babylon, la noche que ocurrió todo, en mitad de la atestada pista de baile y buscando con la mirada a Sam.

Lo vio por el rabillo del ojo. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para verlo seguir a Brian hasta el interior del cuarto oscuro.

- Hijo de puta… - mascullo cuando noto la sonrisa socarrona que le dirigió el otro.

Corrió todo lo que pudo para alcanzarles. Pero lo que tienen las pesadillas es que nada sale como tú querrías y cuando llego al cuarto oscuro, Brian ya estaba besando a su hermano. Y el no podía moverse. Genial.

Era como si unas cadenas invisibles le ataran al suelo. Estaba completamente inmovilizado.

Brian cogio las manos de Sam y se las puso por encima de la cabeza, sujetándole. Lanzo una mirada torcida a Dean y beso al pequeño en los labios, devorándoselos con ansias, con hambre, dominándole.

Dean gruño. Deseo gritar, moverse, algo, pero no podía. Solo le quedaba mirar como ese bastardo se estaba merendando a su hermanito.

Sam gimió cuando Brian le lamió el pecho mientras metía la mano que tenia libre en los pantalones del pequeño.

El mayor quiso darse de golpes al notar que se estaba empalmando por la escena que veía. Aun quería matar a Brian. De hecho tenía una muy colorida y original lista de cosas que quería hacerle al pijo ese, pero ver a su hermano así… es que le podía.

Brian termino de desabrocharle los vaqueros a Sam y se los bajo de un tiron, junto con la ropa interior. Sonriendo con lujuria, se agacho lentamente hasta quedar a la altura de su miembro y lo lamió despacio, de la base a la punta y sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Dean. Retándole con la mirada.

Sam gemía, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y apoyada en la pared, los ojos cerrados y una expresión de placer.

Dean se mordió tan fuerte el labio que noto el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Dios… iba a despellejar vivo a ese tipo…

Brian dejo de lamer el miembro del pequeño, para introducírselo entero en la boca, empezando a succionar. Los gemidos de Sam se multiplicaron.

El mayor ahogo un rugido de rabia, respirando furioso y excitado. Tomo nota mental de hacerle eso a su hermano cuando despertara, porque los sonidos que emitía el pequeño eran de lo más apetecible…

También tomo nota mental de consultar a alguien porque su jodido subconsciente le estaba haciendo esa putada, porque no lo veía muy normal.

Brian volvió a mirarle, los ojos oscurecidos y brillantes, liberando el miembro de Sam y levantándose despacio. Beso al pequeño otra vez y le obligo a darse la vuelta, con un brusco empujón, dejándole cara a la pared.

Tiro de las caderas del pequeño, obligándole a inclinar un poco la espalda y dejar su culo expuesto. Brian se lamió los labios y empezó a dilatarlo sin apartar en ningún momento los ojos del mayor.

- ¿Qué pasa, Neanderthal? ¿Esto era lo que querías evitar que probara? – su voz era poco mas que un susurro lujurioso y ronco, pero se oía perfectamente por encima de la música. Sam gimió lastimeramente cuando le introdujo un dedo y arqueo la espalda. – Pues ahora este culo es mío y me lo voy a follar delante tuya. ¿A que jode?

Otro dedo dentro y Sam jadeaba con los brazos apoyados en la pared y la mirada vidriosa por el placer. Dean no sabía si quería matar a Brian, matar a Sam, pegarse un tiro o a saber que quería en ese momento. Poder moverse hubiera estado bien…

Vio como Brian sustituía sus dedos por su miembro, entrando lentamente con una expresión de placer que le puso enfermo de puros celos. ¡Ese hijo de puta se estaba follando a su Sam!

- ¿Ves, Neanderthal? ¿Ves como gime tu chico? – le volvió a susurrar, empezando a moverse, embistiendo fuerte. – Le esta gustando. Mucho. Probablemente más que cuando se lo haces tú, ¿no crees?

Dean rechino los dientes, más que furioso. Iba a destrozar a ese tío, no importaba como, pero lo haría. Y le importaba una mierda que solo fuera un sueño, pesadilla o lo que fuera.

- Brian… - el gemido del pequeño le saco de sus pensamientos. Sam se corrió, arqueándose tanto que Dean pensaba que se partiría por la mitad. El otro lo siguió poco después, mirando siempre con cara de satisfacción al mayor.

- Dime, Dean… ¿Te ha excitado el espectáculo? Pues despierta de una vez y haz algo útil con eso.

Dean abrió los ojos, sobresaltado y se sentó en la cama, jadeando. Joder con el sueñecito de mierda… si llegaba a ser un poco mas intenso, le daba algo.

Gruño molesto al notar la erección que tenia y miro a su derecha, en la cama, donde Sam dormía apaciblemente y totalmente ajeno a su problema.

Aun era de noche, pero Dean podía ver las marcas y mordiscos que le había hecho al pequeño por la sesión de sexo que tuvieron nada más llegar a la habitación. Eso le hizo sonreír.

Se dejo caer sobre el colchón, suspirando. Las palabras de Brian le taladraban el cerebro, enfadándole cada vez más.

Volvió a mirar a Sam. Este seguía durmiendo, dándole la espalda, tendido de costado y con expresión inocente. Una idea le cruzo la mente, haciéndole sonreír.

Se acerco a la espalda de su hermano, pegando su pecho y empezó a morderle y lamerle la nuca, apartándole el pelo con una mano, mientras que con la otra le sujetaba de la cadera y se ayudaba para entrar de una embestida suave en su interior.

Sam gimió, aun dormido y se movió pegándose aun mas a él instintivamente. El mayor sonrió, embistiendo solo un poquito más fuerte.

- Dean… - jadeo el pequeño.

- ¿Uhm?

- Estaba dormido. – Dean rió.

- ¿Y? ¿Es que no te gusta que te despierte así? – le ronroneo cerca del oído, subiendo el ritmo y masturbándole.

- Joder, si. Como para que no me guste.

- Pues entonces deja de quejarte, coño, que pareces una tía con tanto blah, blah, blah, en serio. – ahora fue el turno del pequeño para reírse.

- Eres un mandón, tarado. – Dean le mordió posesivo en la nuca, haciéndole gemir de nuevo.

- Cállate de una vez, perra.

Ahora si que fin!


End file.
